Team Green: Hulk & Shego
by GreenScar1990
Summary: Red Hulk is hunting Hulk! Team Possible is hunting Shego! What happens when Hulk & Shego meet? Friendship that may eventually lead to romance between two kindred spirits. Guest appearences by Thor, She-Hulk, and other Marvel creations! On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Two of a Kind

**Team Green: Hulk and Shego**

**Chapter One- Two of a Kind**

**Uninhabited Island**

**Dr. Drakken's Lair**

Shego was sitting in her chair, reading the latest sale issue for Club Banana, and hoping that she would find something that would suit her tastes. It was so hard for her to find some outfits in green or black... well at least ones that would look good on her.

After the Lorwardian invasion, she decided to take some time off away from the ever annoying Dr. Drakken, who was as usual, trying to conquer the world with one of his whacked plans. You would think that after all the failures he would try something more profitable, like stealing some of Stark Industries new line of weapons or at least do something that is more worthwhile!

It's a wonder that I stay around here anymore! If it wasn't for the salary and the once a year spa trips I get, I would have left a good while ago! Still... I'm really getting tired of his nagging and his insufferable ranting! It makes me wonder if I should give up this villain thing and go work with S.H.I.E.L.D. or something? At least it would get me away from the annoying blue pinhead in the next room! Shego thought to herself.

She looked at a picture of a green leather jacket, marking that page before turning to the next. It was then that Dr. Drakken decided to enter the room, his usual proud smirk on his blue face. I wonder what the blue moron wants now?

Proably wants me to steal something from HenchCo or something. Well, at least then I can make a stop at Club Banana on the way back and steal myself the jacket. What's the use of having stealth abilities if you can't use them? Shego mused to herself as her employer strolled in the room.

"Shego! Put down the magazine, because we got something to steal!", Drakken shouted.

Oy! What is the blue moron going to steal now? Well, actually I am the one who does all the stealing, and he just gives the lame orders and takes the credit. I think this is gonna be my last year working with this blue idiot... really sure! I mean he barks orders at me like a dog, demanding this and that, and do I get any credit? No! After this next whacked plan or whatever... Dr. D is on his own! Shego told herself as she let out a groan.

"What is it, Drew? This better be good. I don't have time to waste.", Shego replied.

"For the last time Shego! My name is Dr. Drakken!", Drakken shouted in outrage.

"Whatever! So what is it that you want me to steal? And further more, what is this whacked plan of yours?", Shego asked as she focused on the not so good doctor.

"My plan? Ah, yes! My plan! I'll reveal that later, but for now I'll tell you what we're going to steal.", Drakken informed.

"So in other words, you really don't have a plan, but you're going to make me steal something anyway?", Shego asked sarcastically.

"Joke all you want, Shego. Once I have what I want... this world will be mine!", Drakken shouted as he raised his hands into the air.

"And what is it that you want actually? This doesn't have anything to do with Norman Osborn kicking your ass at the H.A.M.M.E.R. meeting does it? Because if you're wondering, it was your fault that he beat the crap out of you. I told you that you shouldn't have joked about the Green Goblin thing... or question his sexuality when you asked him why he hired Daken to be with his Dark Avengers.", Shego mocked as a smirk crossed his face.

"No! It does not! And how was I supposed to know that that freak with the mohawk and claws was bisexual? Osborn never could take a joke! Besides... he has to be nuts to allow that psycho Sentry to join his team... especially after what him and that Hulk creature did to New York!", Drakken yelled before letting out a low growl.

"Uh huh, sure. Are you sure you're not gay, Dr. D? I mean that was so funny when Daken slapped your butt and winked at you before he left! And you thought he was just being nice! I nearly busted a lung from laughing so hard! Anyways, are you sure you're not just jealous that Osborn was a big time villain, and you aren't?", Shego questioned, enjoying herself as she mocked Drakken.

"No! I am not gay! And no I'm not jealous of a show off like Osborn! This has nothing to do with that at all!", Drakken yelled in utter outrage.

"Okay... okay... so whatever you got planned... it has nothing to do with the fact that you're gay or that you're jealous of Norman Osborn.", Shego replied, wondering if Drakken noticed the sexual insult.

"Exactly. It has nothing to do with that. No... it involves a laboratory in the Nevada Desert. Are you listening, Shego?", Drakken replied as he look questioningly at the pale green villainess.

"Yeah, I'm listening. Something about a lab in Nevada. Go on.", Shego remarked as she waved her hand.

"Yes, well... there is a laboratory in Nevada that has some certain top secret documents on an experimentive super soldier formula. I'm sure you're familiar with Captain America?", Drakken asked, gaining a contempt nod from Shego.

"Well... as you know he was unique for he was the only one that survived those early tests. However... now that science has developed... there is rumor that a new super soldier formula is in the top secret lab in the Nevada Desert! And if it isn't... then at least we can steal some of Osborn's plans for his new H.A.M.M.E.R. weapons.", Drakken informed with a smug grin.

"Ha! I knew it was just something to get back at Osborn! I just knew it! That is so lame!", Shego laughed uncontrolably.

"Stop laughing, Shego! It is not! I'm just saying we shouldn't leave empty handed!", Drakken snarled.

"Sure it is, Drew! If I didn't know any better I would say you're obsessed with out doing Osborn! Are you sure you're not gay?", Shego asked as she continued laughing controlably.

Having had enough of Shego's mocking, Drakken turns and leaves the room, mumbling something about using synthodrones from now on. It did Shego good that she could make Drakken lose his temper and stomp out of the room. Besides the pay and the once a year spa trips, she really did enjoy mocking Drakken.

Still it was not enough to keep her from her decision. This would be the last operation or scheme she was going to work with Drakken. After this whack plan fails, she is gone for good! She had more than enough money to retire, and plus she was thinking of going on her own in the villain department.

Not the take over the world kind, but the more profitable thieving kind or assassin. It pays well, and she wouldn't have to worry about the annoying ranting of a blue skinned lunatic. Yep, from now on, Shego is going to be looking out for herself and nobody else!

I wonder what it will be like when Kimmie and I meet next? I should just take her out of the game. I've been holding back all these years, and now since I'm going out on my own, I might as well show her that she was never a match for me! The only reason I didn't do it sooner would be the fact in that I don't kill people unless I have no other choice... and the fact that without Princess I wouldn't have that much competition.

Still... I could always steal her boyfriend from her too... he is kinda cute, despite being her lapdog and a good guy! I'll think it over once I steal whatever stuff from the lab that Dr. D wants, and then I'll just see where I go from there. Shego mused to herself as she grabbed the sales issue of Club Banana and began looking at the page where she left off of.

**Secret Laboratory**

**Nevada Desert**

Ever since the World War Hulk incident, Bruce has been wanting to cure himself or at least take control of his savage persona. And it seems like he has another problem to worry about... the Red Hulk! It seems that whoever this Red Hulk was, he was intent on killing the Hulk... but Bruce feared if the Red Hulk pushed Hulk too far... that the Green Scar could emerge!

And if the Green Scar emerged... it could lead to the World Breaker! That is why Bruce was here, for in this lab he has been coming up with a formula that could allow him to get rid of the Hulk... for good! Problem was there was also a high risk... the formula that he had created... there was a 60% chance that the Hulk persona would take over... permanently!

But it was worth the risks, and Bruce knew that he had no other choice! Unknown to Bruce Banner, someone else knew of his plans to rid himself of the Hulk... and he wouldn't allow that to happen! The monstrous figure watched as Banner entered the lab during the night as the full moon shined bright in the darkened skys.

If anyone was going to kill the Hulk... it was going to be him! He must not let that pathetic Banner take away his victory over the Hulk! He almost defeated the Hulk the last time, but he was foolish, and it resulted in his defeat! This time would be different... for this time... he was going to kill the Hulk!

Bruce went to the lab, where his finished formula awaited. He keyed in the security pass code, allowing the door to open as he entered. He looked around, wondering why he felt like someone was watching him? The security cameras were off as well as the security system, yet he still couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him.

Come on, Bruce... you're just paranoid! Years of being on the run have made you paranoid... it doesn't mean that someone is here! Just check the final test results and then take the formula... then the Hulk will be gone! Bruce told himself as he walked into the lab.

"I just hope this works... for my sake... as well as the entire world!", Bruce said to himself as he began the necessary procedures to test the formula.

Outside the giant figure stood in the darkness over looking the laboratory, his eyes glowing as red as his skin... for it was the Red Hulk who has come to kill the Hulk! He would not be denied his revenge on that green monstrous gamma irradiated freak! He was going to go in there... stop Banner from taking the formula... and kill the Hulk once he came out to play!

The thought of finally killing that green monstrosity made an evil smirk cross Rulk's face. He was interupted from his thoughts as he noticed a flying machine or hovercraft of some sort land near the entrance of the laboratory building.

"Who the hell would break in at this hour?", Rulk snarled to himself in a whisper.

He soon got his answer as a young woman with pale green/white skin wearing a green & black jumpsuit, and a older man with blue skin and dark blue clothing walked out of the craft. Rulk never seen either of them before in person, but yet he was intrigued by these new arrivals. This could get very interesting, Rulk mused to himself as he hid in the darkness.

Shego and Drakken walked in the building, amazed to see that none of the security cameras or system were online. Shego was still causious when entering, making sure the way was clear as she gave Drakken the okay sign. The last thing I need is to have the bumbling blue moron set of an alarm or something.

God knows, Kimmie will proably be here in any minute, knowing her. Well, at least I can get some exercise and finally show little miss perfect that she isn't in my league. Then... maybe... just maybe I'll try to flirt with her boyfriend... just to see it irk her. Shego thought to herself as a ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

"Yo! Dr. D! The coast is clear! Get your blue butt movin'!", Shego called to the not so good doctor.

"Shego! Do be quiet! Just because the security systems is offline doesn't mean this place is safe!", Dr. Drakken shouted.

"Whatever! Let's just get this lame super soldier formula or H.A.M.M.E.R. weapon plans or whatever and get out of here!", Shego snarled.

"What's the hurry, Shego? It's not like anyone else is here!", Drakken complained.

"Hello! Earth to blue dimwit! If we're here, it won't take Kimmie long to figure out that we're here! If you want your stupid formula... then we have to move... as in now!", Shego replied angerly.

He is such an idiot! We get busted by Kimmie and her sidekick boyfriend a million times, and yet he still is surprised that she shows up? It is certain... this is the last time I work for Drakken! I'm not putting up with his moronic antics and whacked plans anymore! After this, he's on his own!

"How do you even know she'll show up?", Drakken asked stupidly.

"Because she always shows up you idiot!", Shego answered with snarl.

"Well this time is different! This time I will succeed! In no time, the world will be mine!", Drakken shouted as he raised his hands in the air.

"Yeah, and then you can make Osborn your own personal sex toy!", Shego mocked, earning a growl from Drakken who faced her.

"If you like him so much, why don't you go work with him?", Drakken questioned angerly.

"Yeah... umm... no thanks. Even though Osborn would pay me a lot of money to be on his team... there is no way in hell I'm working with the likes of... psycho Bob The Sentry or war crazed Ares... and not to mention... that crazy moody bitch Moonstone... bisexual back stabbing Daken... smartass nutcase Bullseye... and the rest of the Dark Avengers! No thank you! I'm better off on my own!", Shego retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine! Whatever! If you want to go on your own, be my guest! But at least can you help me get this formula and the plans before you set off on your own?", Drakken groaned as he walked past Shego.

"Sure thing, Dr. D. The sooner I get this job done, the sooner I can leave.", Shego remarked casually.

Drakken & Shego proceeded down to the lab, quietly approaching the main room where it was most likely where both the plans for the H.A.M.M.E.R. weapons and the super soldier serum were. As they cautiously made their way to the room, Shego heard someone in the room talking to themselves.

It was then that she noticed a man in a white lab coat, with short brown hair, who appeared to be in his mid or late thirties. He appeared to be testing something, as Shego and Drakken watched in total silence. Bruce Banner then lifted a small canister of green liquid, examining it under the light, completely unaware of the two villains watching him.

It was finally complete... now all he had to do is hope and pray... knowing that he was taking a huge risk with a 60% chance that the Hulk persona could take over completely... but he knew it was worth it! If he could rid the world of that monstrous green persona of his... maybe he could finally find peace!

"This is it, Bruce. No going back now! It's time to finish this once and for all!", Bruce said to himself.

It was at that moment that Drakken & Shego bursted into the room! To say that Bruce was shocked by these intruders was an understatement as he nearly dropped the canister containing the formula! Bruce looked at the two intruders, taking in their unusual appearences.

One was a young female with long dark raven hair, pale green white skin, and was wearing a green & black jumpsuit with matching green & black gloves and boots. The other was a man, appearing to be in his early fourties, with a light blue skin tone, and was wearing dark blue clothing with black gloves and footwear.

Banner never seen them before, but he knew that they were hear for a reason... well at least the blue man was, for it seemed like the young woman was utterly disinterested in the whole thing. Can't say I blame her because Mr. Blue appears to be an annoying man to say the very least!

"I'll be taking that! Thank you!", Drakken smirked as he swiped the canister of the formula out of Bruce's hands.

"Who are you? What are you doing?", Bruce demanded.

"I am the most deadly villain in the world my scientific friend... my name is Doctor Drakken!", the blue egostical maniac shouted evilly.

"Never heard of you. And by the way... you can't be the most evil person on the planet... haven't you heard of Victor Von Doom or Norman Osborn? Now those men are evil... you're just... how can I say this? Second or third rate at best.", Bruce replied.

"Finally someone points it out to him!", Shego remarked from the back of the room.

"Keep out of this Shego!", Drakken yelled.

"Now is that anyway to talk to a lady?", Bruce mocked.

"Listen here... whoever you are... I am a bad man! And nothing is going to stop me from getting this super soldier formula!", Drakken shouted as he glared at Banner.

"My name is Bruce Banner, blue boy! And what you have there is not the super soldier formula! It's a cure... for me and I need it right now!", Bruce shouted in defiance.

Drakken stepped back as Shego fired a warning shot of plasma at Bruce Banner's feet, making him fall back on his hind quarters. Bruce was surprised by the blast that came from the young woman's right hand, for he never expected such a thing from common criminals or businessmen. Drakken towered over the sitting form of Banner, that same smug smile of villainy on his face.

"You see Dr. Banner, I'm not a patient man... and what I want... I get! So if you'll just hand over the files to the super soldier serum and the H.A.M.M.E.R. weapons... then I can asure you that no harm will come to you.", Drakken informed.

"Please! I'm begging you! Give me my cure! You don't know what you're dealing with!", Bruce shouted, his irritation growing as he looked up at the blue maniac in front of him.

"Oh really, Dr. Banner? I know exactly what I'm doing! I plan to create an army of super soldiers and take over the world!", Drakken replied as he began laughing maniacally.

Bruce noticed that young woman, known as Shego, rolling her eyes as Drakken ranted. She must not care for his idiotic tendecies either. Who could blame her? This moron was a second rate villain trying to take over the world! Did he not know that it wasn't going to be as easy as he thinks? I wonder if I can use this to my advantage, Bruce thought to himself as he looked at Shego in the back of the room.

"Is he always this annoying?", Bruce asked her.

"Oy! You have no idea!", Shego replied.

"Zip it, Shego! And as for you, Dr. Banner... you got ten seconds to give me the H.A.M.M.E.R. plans and the formula... or else I'll get rid of you myself!", Drakken threatened.

"Is that a threat, Drakken? Because it's one of the lamest threats I've ever heard. Not to mention one of the most unwisest. And I told you that that isn't the super soldier serum... it's a cure for my condition, you blue skinned imbecilic moron!", Bruce replied, making sure not to let his temper get the better of him.

"Just give him the green goo already! It's aparent that it isn't the super soldier formula! For all you know, there wasn't any super soldier serum here to begin with!", Shego groaned, clearly tired of Drakken's antics.

"Stay out of this, Shego! This is between me and Dr. Banner! So if you don't mind...", Drakken managed to bark out before he was tackled to the floor by Bruce Banner.

Shego watched as the two doctors struggled with each other on the floor. She had no intentions of getting involved unless she needed to. Besides, maybe enough time will pass for Kimmie and her boyfriend to arrive. At least then I can have some fun. Shego mused to herself.

Bruce and Drakken still struggled on the floor, both scientists hoping to get and keep the canister filled with green goo. Finally, Bruce managed to rip it from the blue mad man's clutches, punching Drakken in the face so it would force him to release his grip.

Bruce walked back up against the wall, thankful that he finally got his cure away from the blue lunatic! Angry from Shego's insults and Banner's mocking, Drakken rises to his feet and points a hand held ray gun at Dr. Banner. He was going to have the super soldier serum... regardless of how he intended to get it!

"That's far enough, Banner! I don't need you for the formula or the H.A.M.M.E.R. weapon plans! I'll get them myself, thank you very much! Farewell, Dr. Bruce Banner!", Drakken snarled as a droplet of blood ran down his chin.

Bruce knew that if Drakken shot him, he would either be killed or the stress would unleash the Hulk! Shego herself was not going to let Drakken kill Dr. Banner, for she may be evil, but killing was a last resort! And she was not going to let Drakken kill this guy how obviously didn't know anything about the super soldier serum or the H.A.M.M.E.R. weapons. She could sense it when people lied, and she knew that Banner wasn't lying.

Before Drakken could pull the trigger, a monstrous red hand engulfed Drakken's skull and proceeded to brutally crush it! Drakken's crys went unheard as his body went limp as the massive red hand released his dead limp body. Walking into the room, his savage eyes burning like fire as the gigantic form of the Red Hulk appeared.

"Annoying little bastard... if anyone is going to kill Banner... it's gonna be me!", Rulk smiled evilly.

Shego was surprised by the arrival of this... creature in front of her. Figures, I expect Kimmie and company, and instead I get a eight foot tall red monster! Shego mused to herself as her eyes looked upon the Red Hulk. She was not going to be intimidated by anyone! Especially not by this big red freak!

"So who the hell are you supposed to be? Santa on steroids?", Shego mocked.

"I'm the Red Hulk. And that's all you need to know!", Rulk replied in a emotionless tone.

"Yeah, well just to let you know... I'm not afraid of you. But I got to give you credit. You shut up Drakken better than my mocking ever could. But if you think you're gonna kill that Dr. Banner scientist guy or whoever... I got news for ya, cause it ain't happening! Not while I still breathe!", Shego warned as she ignited her hands in green plasma.

"Playing the hero, Miss Go? I thought you were evil... or is it all talk?", Rulk remarked.

"How the hell do you know who I am?", Shego asked in confusion and rage.

"Let's just say that I've read your files on Global Justice & S.H.I.E.L.D., and I know a bit about you. Now... if you don't mind... I got to kill Dr. Banner.", Rulk replied as he looked away from Shego and turned towards Bruce Banner.

Rulk slowly stalked forward, intent on making Bruce Hulk-out, so he would finally get the chance to kill his green counterpart. Before Rulk could reach Banner, a powerful blast of green plasma struck his side, sending him smashing back against the wall.

Red Hulk's eyes glowed red with fury as heat began irradiating off his body when his eyes came upon his attacker. There standing in her fighting stance, her hands ignited in green plasma, her emerald eyes showing her defiance, stood Shego.

"Why don't you pick on someone who can fight or are you afraid a girl's gonna kick your butt, Rulk?", Shego sneered.

"Very well. I'll take you out, then I'll kill Banner!", Rulk snarled.

Red Hulk lunged at Shego, his massive fists smashing whatever they connected with while Shego avoided the blows and slashed at the red giant with her plasma incased hands. Taking advantage of the situation, Bruce takes off the lid to the canister and downs the entire formula.

While Bruce was busy drinking the cure, Shego had her hands full with the Red Hulk. She managed to hurt the brute, tearing large gashes in his flesh, which allowed yellow blood to seep out onto the tiled floors of the room. However, the wounds quickly healed, despite Shego's continuing attacks!

She landed several good strong shots to Rulk's face, drawing blood and breaking his nose, but it seemed to only anger the red brute, rather than actually harm him! Finally, Rulk caught one of her kicks, allowing him to throw Shego, who smashed through several concrete walls. Rulk rampaged out of the room, intent on finishing off his female foe before she could recover and interupt his plans for Banner.

Unknown to Red Hulk, Bruce has already taken the formula... but what happened was the last thing Banner wanted! He felt pain coursing through his body and mind, ripping away at his body as he began to transform! Bruce's eyes glowed green as he let out a scream of pure pain as spasms shook his body, for he knew that he had failed... that he would soon be no more... and that the Hulk has taken over!

His body began to grow and expand, as massive green muscles formed his legs, arms, chest, shoulder, and his entire body! It was an extremely painful transformation from human scientist into... an unstoppable, indestructible, rampaging green goliath!

Meanwhile, Shego has managed to hold her own against the ruthless Red Hulk, but even she was not as durable or as strong as the red gamma juggernaut! Shego lunged at Rulk, delivering kick to his groin before smashing her plasma incased fists into his face, once again drawing more yellow blood from the Red Hulk.

Shego managed to use Red Hulk's strength and size against him, judo slamming the thousand pound brute into the earth with devastating impact! For several moments, Rulk's body lay still and unmoving, his eyes closed shut. Shego walked over to his body cautiously, giving the still form a swift kick, and getting no reaction.

Did I win? It seems just a little bit two easy if you ask me... then again this guy is beyond anything human... and he has taken more punishment then anyone human could have... so maybe all the blood loss knocked him out? It could be possible, Shego mused to herself.

Unfortunately, that was what Red Hulk wanted her to believe as she eyes snapped open as he lunged up and grabbed Shego by her throat and slammed her into the strata! His massive red right hand began slowly choking the life out of Shego as a sadistic smile crept over his features.

"You got guts, Miss Go. Too bad... you did a lot better than those other heroic morons... but you must learn that... I AM MY OWN MONSTER!", Rulk snarled as he continued to choke the life out of Shego.

When it seems as if this would be Shego's last fight... a massive green hand rips and prys Rulk's right hand from her throat. The last thing she sees before going unconscious is the face of her savior. Red Hulk turned to face his new threat, revealing it to be the Hulk... and he was pissed off!

"Leave glowing lady alone!", Hulk roared.

"Finally!", Rulk snarled.

Rulk swings a right fist only for Hulk to block it and strike him with a savage left punch. The hit was more powerful than Rulk remembered, as it left him slightly dazed as yellow blood seeped out of his shattered face. Of course it has been awhile since I last fought the Hulk, Rulk mused.

"Hulk Smash Red Hulk!", Hulk roared savagely.

Before Rulk could even react, Hulk swings a powerful right uppercut, sending Rulk soaring out of the laboratory and crashing into a nearby peak, the impact of his landing causing the mountain peak to collapse and bury Rulk under hundreds of tons of boulders! Hulk lets out a savage growl, his rage fighting with his concern, as he looked down at the unconscious body of Shego.

Hulk kneeled down, looking at Shego as he began gently caressing her pale green skin with his index finger. As much as he wanted to stay and kill that evil Red Hulk, he knew that he should take Shego to safety. Hulk returned his eyes to look at Shego as his massive right hand touched her soft silk like skin and her long dark raven hair.

She was his friend... she was green like him... angry like him... and he would help her. Gently, Hulk lifted Shego within his massive green arms, holding her firmly yet gently as her head rested against his chest. He looked down at her, noticing a small cut on her right cheek. He was her savior... he was her protector... he was her friend.

"Hulk will save green glowing girl. Hulk won't let anyone hurt you again. Hulk promise.", Hulk said to Shego's unconscious form.

With one great leap, Hulk soared off into the distance, intent on taking Shego to safety. For the first time... Hulk and Shego have crossed pathes... but one question remained. How was Shego going to react once she looked upon the face of her giant green savior?

**Author's Notes**

Well, the first chapter is up! So what did you guys and gals think? I think I really nailed it with Shego and her unique personality! She's sarcastic, strong, and intelligent! I love her character! I laughed myself silly when I came up with her remarks towards Drakken's actions towards a previous meeting with Norman Osborn and the Dark Avengers! It is just so fun to insult Dr. D, because well he's annoying and he gets what he deserves!

I know a lot of you think that Hulk & Shego are going to have a quick romance, right? Wrong! I intend to take it slow and easy with their unique relationship. It will start out as friends and eventually lead to romance, but don't expect it just yet! If you're wondering, yes I despise Jeph Loeb's run on the Hulk comics, but Rulk has grown on me. Which is why he is the main antagonist in this story! Just be thankful that Loeb is gone and Jeff Parker is working with Rulk from now on!

If you're wondering what version or persona of the Hulk I'm using, it's a combination of the Savage & Green Scar personas. I wanted Bruce Banner out of the picture, because I felt he would complicate matters, so I have the Hulk persona taking complete control! Expect more humor, drama, and action in the next chapter! Also, there will be some Marvel characters guest starring in future chapters... so keep reading!

I hope all of you enjoyed this first chapter, because I sure as hell did! Don't forget to read and review my work! The more reviews I get, the more I write! See ya later!


	2. Chapter 2: Shego's Green Protector

**Team Green: Hulk & Shego**

**Chapter Two- Shego's Green Protector**

**Secret Laboratory**

**Nevada Desert**

**11:25 PM**

Out of tons of rubble and boulders, Red Hulk emerges... and he is not happy! Once again he was out smarted and beaten by his mindless green counterpart! If that damn Shego wasn't there to distract me, I would have finished that green gamma freak!

Next time... I'm taking them both out... permanently! Rulk snarled as his eyes glowed like the fires of hell, his body creating excess heat which scortched the very earth beneath his feet. Rulk had to calm himself, for it was rage that had caused him to lose to the Hulk in the first place! Next time... things would be different!

With one strong leap, Rulk soars off into the distance, not noticing the two forms that were dropped from a plane. Two parashoots open, and the forms of Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable are seen landing near the entrance of the laboratory.

They enter the lab, noticing that it was quiet... too quiet. Shouldn't they be hearing Drakken ranting or Shego mocking him by now? It all became apparent once they entered the lab, and it looked like a huge explosion went off!

"Wow... what happened here, KP?", Ron asked as he gazed at the annihilated surroundings.

"I don't know... it looks like the place was blown up by a bomb!", Kim answered, glancing around with caution.

"Do you think Shego did this?", Ron asked curiously.

"She could have... but then where is she? And what about Dr. Drakken?", Kim replied as she looked around, but it was then that Ron answered her last question.

"Umm... Kim... I've found Dr. Drakken...", Ron said meekly as he turned away from the body.

Kim walked over to Ron, who pointed at the body lying on the floor. Kim gasped in horror, as she looked upon the dead form of Dr. Drakken. It was a gruesome sight, for the blue mad man's skull was violently crushed! It was almost enough to make Kim hurl at the disgusting sight.

As Ron started to walk away, he tripped and fell to the floor. Kim rushed to his side, and it was then that they saw it... a huge footprint... an inhumanly huge footprint embedded in the tile and concrete on the lab floor! What in God's green Earth could have made a footprint that large?

Kim & Ron got up to their feet and kneeled down to the footprint. It was then that Kim knew that she had to call Wade. She clicked the on button for her wrist Kimmunicator, which now showed the image of the teenage genius sitting at his computer.

"Wade... we found Drakken... or what used to be him. He's dead... skull violently crushed... you don't wanna know the gory details.", Kim said in a voice filled with a hint horror.

"Okay... Drakken is dead... but what about Shego?", Wade asked.

"I don't know, Wade. We found a footprint... a very BIG footprint... and we were wondering if you can scan it and see if you find anything?", Kim informed as she brought her Kimmunicator down to the massive footprint.

A bright flash came from the Kimmunicator as the image of the footprint was uploaded onto Wade's computer software. The Kimmunicator then did a scan of the entire room for two minutes before turning off. Once Wade got the information, he began uncoding what data he was given. Finally after a few minutes, he gave Kim the full analysis.

"Well, Kim... first things first... whatever happened in the room... it was vicious and violent. I also traced some plasma scortch marks in the room, so Shego was there. As for the footprint... whatever made it was big... my estimate is that whatever or whoever it was... weighs at least 1,500 pounds and is at least eight feet tall! There is only a few beings that could be that large... and I've found traces of gamma radiation as well from the print. So it's a given on who we're dealing with.", Wade informed as his face became still and a bit fearful.

"What is it, Wade? Who are we dealing with?", Ron demanded.

"The Hulk.", Wade stated simply.

It was at hearing those words, that Ron's eyes became wide with fear... moreso than any time Kim had ever seen them! He began breathing heavy, his face looking more pale than normal. Kim knew that he was afraid... utterly terrified of the Hulk... and she could understand why!

"Oh god! No... no... not the Hulk! Anybody but him! Not the Hulk!", Ron shouted hysterically.

"Ron! It's okay... the Hulk isn't here... at least not now. Why are you so afraid of the Hulk?", Kim asked curiously.

"KP... the Hulk is dangerous... remember the World War Hulk incident! He single handedly took down the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, and ever other major hero on the planet... he even defeated the Sentry! And then... he... he almost ripped the world in half! That's why I'm scared, Kim! There isn't a person or thing that I'm more terrified of than the Hulk!", Ron shouted as fear gripped his mind and heart like a vice.

"Ron's right, Kim. The Hulk is extremely dangerous! He is quite litterally the most powerful being on the entire planet!", Wade interjected.

"Still... that doesn't explain what happened to Shego... you don't think the Hulk killed her?", Kim asked.

"I'm not sure Kim, but the scan revealed something else too. It appears that whatever happened, it took place just fifteen minutes before you guys arrived. So I would suggest you stay on the look out and if you run into the Hulk... whatever you do... don't make him angry!", Wade answered.

"Thanks Wade. Keep us posted if anything turns up on Shego.", Kim replied as she turned off her wrist Kimmunicator.

Her and Ron continued to look at the footprint, with Ron still freaking out on who was just here fifteen minutes ago. Ron was fearful of many things: monkeys, bugs, and garden gnomes. But nothing put the fear in him once Wade informed him that it was the Hulk who was here!

Kim never seen Ron so terrified of anything or anyone before, but she wondered if it wasn't something deeper than just what happened with the World War Hulk incident. Like most of his fears, Kim had a feeling that Ron's fear of the Hulk went back to his childhood.

Kim placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, waiting for her boyfriend to turn and face her. She had to admit... even she was afraid of facing the Hulk... as should anyone be when confronting nearly a ton of savage fury! Still, Kim knew that she could depend on Ron, for he saved her life... on more than one occasion and she knew that he could over come his fears.

After all, he did take out Warmonga & Warhok single handedly, but that was when she was in danger... not to mention that the Hulk is more dangerous than any threat they have ever faced before!

"Ron? Are you okay? If there is something you want to talk about... I'm here for you.", Kim comforted as she looked into Ron's warm brown eyes.

"I'm okay, Kim. It's just that... I never wanted to actually come face to face with the Hulk... especially after what happened in New York. Before then... I was never afraid... because we had all these heroes who could defend us and protect us. It all changed when the Hulk returned... and I got my first look at him on TV... and I have never been so scared by anyone in my entire life!", Ron answered as a hint of fear entered his voice.

"It'll be okay, Ron. Besides, just because the Hulk was here, doesn't mean we'll run into him.", Kim replied gently.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, KP. I mean what are the chances of us actually running into the Hulk? He's proably far away on some island or something.", Ron remarked as the fear went out of his voice to be replaced by his usual laid back attitude.

"Right. Now let's meet back with Miss Director and give her the information. Maybe we can find out where Shego got to?", Kim assured him.

"Yeah. I wonder though KP... is the rumors true?", Ron asked.

"What rumors?", Kim asked in utter confusion.

"That there is another Hulk... a Red Hulk?", Ron answered.

"Ron... you worry too much. There is only one Hulk... and he's green, not red. So relax.", Kim replied reassuringly.

"If you say so, Kim. Still either way, I would really... really hate to run into either one of them.", Ron remarked as Rufus popped out of his pocket and nodded in agreement with his friend.

Unknown to both Kim & Ron, Red Hulk had returned after noticing the two parashoots, and was in fact listening to their entire conversation. He expected the arrival of Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable, for he knew that if Shego was involved, then Miss Possible would soon be here. And since they were hunting Shego, maybe they could lead him to the Hulk.

An evil smile came across Rulk's features. Now, all he had to do was approach the two young adults and make a deal with them. And if they refuse, I could always use the boy's fear of the Hulk and myself against him. Red Hulk mused to himself as he watched as the two young adults exited the lab room.

**S.H.I.E.L.D./Global Justice**

**Nevada Desert Base**

**12:07 AM**

Kim and Ron had just left the secret laboratory, and have been given a lift to a nearby S.H.I.E.L.D./Global Justice Base, where Miss Dr. Betty Director awaited them. She was hoping that Dr. Drakken and Shego had been captured, but what news she got, shocked her to say the least.

"So Kimberly... Dr. Drew "Drakken" Lipsky was found dead... his skull brutally crushed, am I right?", Miss Director asked the young heroine who nodded.

"And what about Miss Shego? Was she found?", Miss Director asked.

"No... she was there, but we didn't find her. We had Wade do a scan. We found a footprint, as well as some low gamma readings. The footprints belong to the Hulk, Miss Director.", Kim informed.

"The Hulk? Why was the Hulk there? And even more interesting, what happened to Shego?", Miss Director questioned.

"I think you're out of your league, Betty. It's S.H.I.E.L.D.'s job to handle matters this big. Especially when it involves fifteen hundred pounds of the most savage and powerful being on the planet.", A voice interjected, causing Miss Director to turn and face the direction which the voice came from.

Kim & Ron also looked in that direction, noticing a man in S.H.I.E.L.D clothing, while a black eyepatch covered his left eye. He walked into view, revealing him to be at least six feet tall, his skin an average white while his hair was brown with the sides the color of a white-grey. Whoever he was, he must of been big in authority, for Miss Director seemed to tense up at his presence.

"Hello, Colonel Fury. It's a pleasure seeing you again.", Miss Director greeted.

"Nice to see you too, Betty. I presume these two are the famous Team Possible?", Nick Fury asked, gaining a nod from Miss Director.

"Hello, Miss Kimberly Possible, Mr. Ronald Stoppable. My name is Nick Fury. I'm the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I must say, it's an honor to meet you two.", Nick Fury greeted as he shook Kim's hand before shaking Ron's.

"Wow... so you're the guy that hunts the Hulk?", Ron asked.

"Not exactly, but we do try to keep his whereabouts known... at least most of the time. Currently, Hulk was last seen battling the Red Hulk... but since then... he disappeared off the radar... until now.", Nick Fury answered with a chuckle.

"Wait! There is a Red Hulk? I told you, Kim! Now I got two monsters to worry about!", Ron shouted.

"Ron! Chill! Sorry about that, Mr. Fury. Ever since the World War Hulk incident, he's had a major fear of the Hulk.", Kim apologized.

"It's alright, Miss Possible. I understand, for you would have to be a fool not to be afraid of the Hulk. I know that better than anyone. But despite the Hulk's reputation, he was one of the founding members of the Avengers. He might seem like a monster, but he can be quite handy in an emergency.", Nick Fury informed.

"Not to interupt you, Colonel Fury, but what should we do about the Hulk and Shego? What if they are working together?", Miss Director asked.

"If you find Miss Shego, bring her in for questioning. But if she is with the Hulk... my best advice is to leave the two green lovebirds alone. Maybe all the Hulk needs is a little female company. But if the two are proving to be a threat... then bring them in peacefully... god knows what Norman Osborn would do if he got his slimey hands on those two.", Nick Fury answered.

"I understand, Colonel Fury.", Miss Director replied obediently.

"So what do we do if we run into the Hulk... Mr. Fury... sir?", Ron asked meekly.

"The best advice I can give you Mr. Stoppable and Miss Possible is... when or if you encounter the Hulk... try not to make him angry. The angrier the Hulk gets... the more stronger and dangerous he becomes. But if worse comes to worse, I'd suggest running. I hope that answers your question, Ronald.", Nick Fury replied with a smile.

"Yeah... umm... thanks for the advice, Mr. Fury. I'll keep that in mind.", Ron remarked with a audible gulp.

"May we be excused, Miss Director?", Kim asked.

"Yes, you may Kimberly. I see that you have given all the information we need. If we need you, we'll call.", Miss Director answered.

"Thank you. Miss Director, Mr. Fury. Have a nice... uh... night.", Kim remarked as she and Ron walked out of the facility, leaving Miss Directory and Mr. Fury to discuss their business alone.

As they walked out of the base, Kim made a quick glance at Ron, noticing that he was a little too paranoid or nervous. Poor Ron, still fearful of running into the Hulk, and Mr. Fury informing him about the Red Hulk didn't seem to help matters!

She knew that Ron was afraid, so his paranoia was to be expected, but even then it was rare to see him so nervous and jumpy. I just hope he's alright, Kim thought to herself. She reached out and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, which caused Ron to jump a bit before realizing it was his girlfriend.

"Ron? What's up? I never or rarely ever seen you like this. Are you still worried that you'll run into the Hulk?", Kim asked.

"Yes... you could say that, KP.", Ron replied.

"Don't worry. I mean what are the chances we'll run into the Hulk when we're this close to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base?", Kim assured him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, my luck isn't that bad, right? Besides, what are the chances that we'll run into Hulk, let alone Red Hulk?", Ron questioned.

It was then that Ron smacked into something solid, causing him to fall back on his hind quarters. He shook his head as he recovered from the impact, only for his eyes to come upon the towering red form of the Red Hulk. Ron froze in utter terror, unable to scream as his eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

Kim herself was utterly stunned and unable to move as her green eyes locked with the fiery eyes of Red Hulk's, which seemed to glow like a demonic creature out of a nightmare! Towering over Kim & Ron, Red Hulk looked upon the two young adults as an amused smile crept across his features.

"Oh... I don't know... you're chances might be very very high!", Rulk replied to Ron's question.

Ron was in utter panic, unable to shout for help or scream, as if his voice was ripped out by its vocal cords. Kim rushed to Ron's side as they glanced up at Red Hulk's nearly eight foot tall towering form. Rulk walked towards them, each footprint scortching the earth as he reached down and lifted both Kim & Ron up by their shirts. They looked into the fiery eyes of the Red Hulk, noticing a evil gleam in his eyes.

"Let's go somewhere more private!", Rulk remarked as he tucked Kim under his left arm while placing Ron under his right.

With a single leap Rulk leaped off with Kim & Ron into the distance. What intention did the ruthless Red Hulk have with abducting Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable? Whatever it was, it involved the Hulk and Shego, that much was certain.

As soon as they leaped off, Ron went unconscious, his mind unable to take any more of the fear he was going through. Kim herself soon went into unconsciousness, unable to cope with the stress of the situation. Encountering and getting captured by the Red Hulk was the last thing she would have ever expected to happen. Yet... it did.

**Nevada Desert**

**4:18 AM**

Kim awoke from her unconsciousness, her body lying next to Ron's, who seemed to be out cold. She shook her head, trying to remember what had happened. She remembered her and Ron talking to Miss Director & Colonel Fury at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Then as her and Ron went to leave they encountered... him... the Red Hulk!

She felt so helpless, which never happened to her before, and if he wanted to kill them... he could have! But why didn't he? What is it that he wants from us? Kim questioned herself as crawled over to Ron and shook him back awake.

Ron groaned as he awoke from his unconscious state, rubbing his eyes as he looked at his girlfriend. The last thing he remembers was the incredibly terrifying Red Hulk and then... he was out like a light. He and Kim got to their feet, brushing the dirt from their clothes as they looked at the darkened skys above as the moon rose full and bright.

"About time you two woke up. I was getting impatient, and trust me... I hate waiting!", came a voice in the darkness, directly behind Kim & Ron.

Slowly, Kim and Ron turned to face their captor, whose fiery demonic eyes glowed in the darkness as the light of the full moon shined on his giant red fleshed form. Red Hulk walked closer towards the two young adult heroes, a wicked smile of amusement on his face. It was then that Ron found his voice as he unleashed a shrill cry of pure horror!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!", Ron screamed.

"Shut up, Kid! You'll hurt yourself.", Rulk snarled.

"Kim! It's the Red Hulk!", Ron shouted as he hid behind Kim.

"What do you want with us, Rulk?", Kim demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? If I wanted you both dead, I could have done it anytime... and anywhere. No, I have a deal to offer you two.", Red Hulk replied.

"What is it that you want from us, Red Hulk?", Kim asked suspeciously.

"Simple, Miss Possible. You want Shego... and I want the Hulk!", Rulk informed.

"Don't trust him, Kim! He's evil! I can see it in his fiery eyes!", Ron warned.

"It's your choice, boy! And I suggest that you choose wisely!", Red Hulk warned.

"It's official... Red Hulk scares me A LOT more than the Hulk does!", Ron said meekly.

"You should be afraid, Ron Stoppable... because the Hulk is just a mindless brute... me on the other hand... I am my own monster!", Red Hulk remarked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well... we got news for you, Red Hulk... Rulk... or whatever you call yourself! We don't know anything on where Shego and Hulk are! Besides, why should we help you? You're threatening us and our families! Why would we ever help a sadistic monster like you?", Kim shouted defiantly.

"I never said I was going to kill either of you... or your families... and I know that if you give me what I want... I'll give you what you want. I want to kill the Hulk, and you want Shego alive.", Rulk informed with a sinister laugh.

"And your point would be?", Kim questioned.

"That we could work together, and we could both get what we want.", Rulk informed.

"NO! No thank you! I don't trust you! You're evil! As soon as you get what you want you'll just kill us and Shego too!", Ron shouted.

"Ah, so the puny blond decides to speak? Guess you're not as spineless as I thought!", Rulk remarked as his eyes focused on the blond haired hero.

"Hey! I may be scared to death, but I'm still not going to let you insult me!", Ron yelled defensively.

"I could always rip you in half and leave you here for the buzzards to feast on!", Rulk snarled.

"Heh... err... no... I'm good. I'll just keep quiet now.", Ron replied meekly.

"Smart kid. Glad to see that at least one kid out of the new generation knows when to listen to reason.", Red Hulk smirked victoriously.

"So what makes you think that we could or would trust you?", Kim questioned uneasily.

"You don't... that's what makes the game so interesting. I'll be watching, Miss Possible... Mr. Stoppable. It was a pleasure intimidating you both, but I got things to do... and a Hulk to kill!", Red Hulk answered sinisterly.

Rulk walked closer to the two heroes, an evil smile on his face. His glowing fiery eyes looked upon Kim, who stood her ground while Ron cowered behind her. These two amuse me... perhaps they will be of use to me after all? Rulk mused to himself as he reached out his right hand over Ron's head, as he cowered and close his eyes shut.

"Smart kid. Ya got guts.", Red Hulk smirked as he roughly rubbed his hand through Ron's messy blond hair.

Red Hulk leaped off into the distance, leaving Kim & Ron by themselves. They watched as Rulk disappeared into the darkness of the night. Ron fell to his knees, releasing a heavy sigh of relief. Kim knew that he must have been utterly terrified the whole time, but he did manage to amuse the Red Hulk, and even stand up for himself... if only briefly.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator, knowing that she had to call Wade for a lift. God knows, they both could use a nice long rest. Still... it scared Kim that Rulk said that he would be watching them. What did he mean by that? If he wanted to kill them... he could have... and she believed him!

For the first time in her life, Kim Possible felt like she was, as well as all those she cared for were vunerable! For now, she could only hope that the Red Hulk would not endanger her or Ron's family. Could anyone be that sadistic and ruthless? Kim knew that if anyone or anything could... it had to be the Red Hulk... for she could see it in his eyes!

**500 Miles Away**

**Early Morning- 5:25 AM**

Through the night, Hulk carried Shego in his arms as he leaped off into the distance. She had remained unconscious, and it was good that she did. One would never know how she would have reacted when she opened her eyes up and noticed that she was twenty thousand or so feet off the ground!

Though one thing was good, for at least Hulk's great leaps made it easy to cover a lot of ground in a short period of time. Finally, Hulk landed in a spot where there was shelter; a few trees and some streams for water. The sun was just starting to show it's first signs of morning, as light rays of light touched the earth while the dark blue sky and its stars began to fade away.

Hulk looked at the beautiful young woman in his arms, wondering if she was alone... if she had any friends... if she was hurt? Hulk gently caressed his index finger from her long dark raven hair down to the silk like pale green of her cheek, causing Shego to let out a low purr as she remained unconscious in his arms.

He had come to like her... she was like him in some ways... she was green... she was angry... and she was alone. Hulk kneeled down by the stream, holding Shego up with his right arm while his left arm reached into the stream as he cupped up a handful of water, taking a drink before dripping a few drops on Shego's face, causing her face to twitch, but she remained asleep. Hulk looked at Shego, taking in her appearence before getting to his feet, gently lifting her in his arms.

"Glowing green girl sleepy. Hulk will watch over you until you wake up. I will protect you, and make sure you're safe.", Hulk said to himself and Shego's unconscious form.

Hulk walked towards the tree, taking a seat on the ground while bracing himself against the tree as he watched over Shego while she rested in his arms. It was about twenty minutes later that Shego started to stir in Hulk's arms after being unconscious for about six whole hours.

A low moan eascaped her throat as she tryed to regain her senses. Well... I'm not dead, that good. Nothing seems to be broken... maybe a bruise or two... good thing I have a strong healing factor. One of the few damn good things that came out of that comet! Shego mused as she kept her eyes closed.

It was then she realized that she was resting in something... no someone's arms... and for the first time in her life she felt... safe and protected. In all of her life, no one had comforted her... family, friends... nobody! Being known as an extremely deadly and feared villainess made all men, good or bad, avoid her like the plague.

Plus there was little time for dating when you had to run off to steal things for a blue lunatic so he could create whacked plans that are doomed to failure! Of course she never really had a boyfriend... she was mostly avoided in high school after the comet... and her college years weren't any better. Yet right now someone... comforted her... protected her... and saved her life.

The last thing she remembered before slipping into unconsciousness was the demonic image of the Red Hulk, slowly choking the life out of her and then a huge green hand ripped Red Hulk's hand from her throat... and the last image she seen was a brief glimpse of her savior.

Shego slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that she was resting in huge... inhumanly huge muscular green arms as massive hands and their equally gigantic digits braced her body up into a comfortable position. She slowly trailed up the body as her left gloved hand rested against a vast muscular chest... which was also green!

Finally, Shego looked up into the face of her guardian protector... revealing her savior to be... the Hulk. For a brief few moments, their eyes locked and Shego could see emotions in the Hulk's green eyes that she'd never seen anyone show for her... concern, kindness, tenderness, understanding, and something else... something she never expected to see in anyone's eyes.

However, he reaction to her huge green savior was one of pure surprise and a bit of fear as Shego let out a scream and instantly ignited her hands in green plasma! A bolt of plasma struck Hulk square in the face, surprising him more than actually harming him, as he bolted up to his feet while dropping Shego on the ground.

Shego bolted to her feet, getting a firm hold on herself as she looked upon the towering eight foot tall, one thousand five hundred pound, green goliath that stood less than ten feet away from her. The look on his face was that of confusion at why she had attacked him.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the look he gave her... it hurt. She would do anything to make it right. He did save my life, and I should be thankful. Nobody else would have risked themselves just to protect me. I must let him know that I didn't mean to attack him.

"Sorry... you startled me. The last two giant green people I met tryed to kill me.", Shego apologized.

"If you want me to go, I'll leave.", Hulk replied as he turned away.

"No! Wait! Don't go! I'm sorry, okay! Just please... don't go.", Shego remarked, trying not to sound too sad or helpless, but failing somewhat.

Hulk turned and walked towards Shego. While Shego was not short in stature, in fact she was at least six foot, but when compared to the Hulk... she appeared small and fragile. Hulk looked down into her eyes, seeing an emotion, a feeling that he was all too familiar with... loneliness.

"Did you save me?", Shego asked.

"Yes. I stop Red Hulk from hurting you.", Hulk answered.

"Why?", Shego asked.

"Because he was gonna hurt you.", Hulk answered.

"No... why do you care? Why did you save me?", Shego asked demandedly.

"Because... I like you.", Hulk stated as he turned slightly away from her.

"Why do you like me, Hulk? You don't even known my name! So why do you like me?", Shego demanded.

"What's your name?", Hulk asked as he turned back to look at her.

"My name is Shego.", Shego replied casually.

"Shego... pretty... I like it.", Hulk stated as a light smile crossed his features.

"Thanks. But now on with my question. Why do you like me?", Shego reminded as she tryed to hide a blush, for she was charmed by the sincerity of the green goliath.

"Because... you're green and strong... like me.", Hulk answered, while hiding other reasons he wasn't ready to say just yet.

"Okay, that'll do for now. I still say you're hiding something, but I'll find that out later. Right now, I need a hot shower and a nice warm bed, not to mention a decent meal.", Shego remarked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shego doesn't like Hulk, does she?", Hulk asked as a frown crossed his face.

"Wait a minute! Since when did I say that I didn't like you... as a friend I mean?", Shego questioned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You want to go back with the heroes. Puny heroes fear me... hate Hulk... try to kill Hulk!", Hulk answered.

"First things first, Mr. Green. I'm not a hero... I mean I was once... but people didn't appreciate my help anyways. So I became a villain, but right now I'm working on being a anti-hero who looks out for herself. Secondly; I do like you Hulk... as a friend... and you did save my life... so don't think you're getting rid of me that easy. Third and formost; I got to keep on the move. God knows, Kimmie and Global Justice will be after me for a while.", Shego informed.

"Who are you talking about?", Hulk questioned.

"Kim Possible, an annoying red haired teen hero, who constantly hunts me down! Her and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable, that's who! They'll try to hunt me down and take me to Global Justice so they can torture me or get me to admit stuff that isn't true!", Shego snarled angerly.

"Stupid puny heroes won't take you away from me. Hulk will SMASH!", Hulk roared.

"You do that Hulk, and they'll try to kill you!", Shego informed with concern.

"Nothing can hurt me... nothing can kill me... nobody can beat me! Hulk is the strongest there is!", Hulk replied.

"Yeah... well... regardless. They'll try to take me.", Shego stated coldly.

"Stupid humans... they call us monsters... then they come crying for our help... but once they're safe... they still call us monsters!", Hulk growled.

"You got that right, Hulk. It's one of the many reasons why I got out of the hero gig.", Shego remarked as a smirk crossed her features.

"So... you like Hulk? You're my friend?", Hulk asked nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah. I'm your friend. Since you were there for me, I'm going to be here for you.", Shego replied sincerely as a smile crossed her features.

"Okay... now that we got that settled, do you think you could carry me to a town or something. Which reminds me... despite my dislike of the color purple, you do manage to pull it off with those shorts of yours. Still, I'm gonna buy you some new clothes, if I can find any in your size.", Shego remarked with a chuckle.

Hulk looked at Shego, wondering what she meant by buying him new clothes? They would only get destroyed sooner or later anyway, but then again he wasn't going to argue with her. She was willing and sincere about being his friend, and Hulk could tell if she was lying, and he knew that Shego wasn't.

He was quite happy to have her as his friend, and he hoped that they could have something more... but not right now. He was satisfied being with her and that's all that matter to him. For once in his entire life, the Hulk was content.

"So... what do we do now?", Hulk asked.

"Well... first things first. You're going to carry me back to Middleton. Then we are going to get something to eat, and then we're going to buy ourselves some new clothes.", Shego answered.

She walked up to the Hulk, looking up into his green eyes. She would never admit, but there was just something about him that made her feel comfortable. She liked being around him for some reason; in fact she never felt so relaxed when she was resting in his arms.

It was like she was invunerable and nothing could harm her. I hate to admit it, but I'm starting to like the big green brute. He isn't that bad looking once you get passed the green skin and the eight foot tall, one thousand five hundred pound, muscular stature... not to mention his sexy green eyes and his big... WOAH! Where did that thought come from?

It's official... you're falling for the Hulk, Shego. Well... he did save my life... and he is kinda cute. No... not just yet. I don't want to shock my big green protector just yet. Besides, it makes the game more fun for me. Shego mused to herself as she walked up to the Hulk. With a slight jump, she managed to get her arms around his neck.

"Carry me?", Shego asked coyly as she smiled up at Hulk.

"Okay. I'll carry you. But only for you, Shego. Nobody else.", Hulk replied as he lifted Shego in his arms.

"Glad to know that I get special service.", Shego teased with a wink, which she could swear caused her green goliath to blush.

This friendship could really work out... maybe it will become something more? A girl can always hope, and judging from his protectiveness of me, I say that he's thinking the same thing too. Shego mused to herself. In one great leap, Hulk soared through the air with Shego in his arms.

Shego clenched her amrs around the Hulk's neck tightly as she looked down at the earth below. Oh, I really hate heights! Shego mused to herself as she looked up into the face of her protector, a smile coming across her face as she relaxed in his arms.

A friendship has been formed by two similar beings... and their friendship would challenge the world... for the bond between Hulk & Shego would be the start of something new... something neither of them expected.

**Author's Notes**

Well, the story is getting really interesting! Hulk and Shego becoming friends, and Red Hulk making a deal with Kim & Ron! Talk about unexpected, huh? I really enjoyed writing the dialouge during the conversation between Red Hulk, Kim, and Ron. It was amusing to have Ron be fearful of Rulk, and you would expect it from him.

Having Ron have a fear of the Hulk was an interesting twist in the story... and to be honest... would you be afraid of the Hulk also after World War Hulk? I know I would be! There is a reason why he's called "The Strongest One There Is!" after all.

Expect more drama, action, and thrills in the upcoming chapters! By the way... Thor is coming up in chapter four! So stay tuned! The more favorites and reviews I get for this and my other stories, means that I will write more! I hope to get some reviews soon! Enjoy the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: On the Run

**Team Green: Hulk & Shego**

**Chapter Three- On the Run**

**Middleton**

**Middleton Mall**

**12:00 PM**

It didn't take Hulk and Shego long to reach Middleton, Colorado. Shego had to admit that being able to leap hundreds of miles in a single bound was very useful. The only problem was that when they did arrived, the Middleton Mall was still closed... meaning they would have to wait until 9:00 AM! She could easily break in, but since she was in Middleton, it was best to keep a low profile.

Don't want Kimmie showing up and ruining my time with my new friend... well my only friend that is. Shego mused to herself. For the first three hours, she and her green protector were at the food court, knowing that they were both hungry.

While Shego did eat quite a bit of food, it was nothing compared to what the Hulk devoured... not eat, mind you... devoured! The big green brute devoured two dozen hotdogs, a dozen nacho dishes, seven ice cream cones, and eight fountain drinks!

What Shego couldn't figure out was where all of it went? There was not even a fraction of fat anywhere on his body, just complete solid green muscle! He must really have a good metabolism, Shego mused as she watched as Hulk finished off his last drinking beverage. Before Shego could say anything, Hulk unleashes a belch that echoes throughout the entire mall!

"Okay... that was gross.", Shego frowned.

"Sorry. I couldn't stop it in time.", Hulk smirked.

"Well, since you're done eating and drinking... how about we do some shopping... for clothes?", Shego suggested.

"Why do I need clothes?", Hulk asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"For one thing... we need to make sure that you fit in them. Unless you would rather have S.H.I.E.L.D. and Global Justice knowing you're here, not to mention Kimmie?", Shego retorted.

"But... um... they'll just get shredded anyways. It always happens to Hulk.", Hulk replied.

"That's why we buy more than one pair.", Shego informed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hulk hate shopping for clothes.", Hulk stated simply.

"And why is that?", Shego questioned curiously.

"Because it's boring.", Hulk amswered.

"Right... and I suppose smashing entire cities is really exciting and fun.", Shego remarked sarcastically.

"Smashing fun... shopping for clothes... not.", Hulk stated defiantly as she crossed his arms over his vast chest.

"Hulk... we need clothes and supplies. Meaning we have to go shopping.", Shego growled.

"Hulk not like clothes. Hulk no shop.", Hulk replied.

Shego glared at Hulk for a moment, resisting the urge to throw a plasma bolt or two at him. I got to give him credit, anyone else who would argue with me proably wouldn't be alive... or at the least they would be crippled. Well, since threats and force are useless anyway, maybe I can use my womanly charms on him.

It's worth a shot if I can get him some new clothing, not that I don't mind looking at his half naked body... WOAH! Now is not the time to fantasize about the Hulk, Shego... just get him to follow your orders. Shego told herself as she looked at the Hulk as a plan formed in her head.

"You wouldn't want to make me sad, would you, Hulk?", Shego pouted as she gave him her version of the puppy dog pout.

"No... I don't want you to be sad.", Hulk replied nervously as he looked at Shego.

"Will you please allow me to buy us some clothes?", Shego asked as she continued her pout, which was having the desired affect on the Hulk.

"Hulk don't know...", Hulk managed to get out as he looked upon Shego's beautiful yet sad pouting face.

"Please Hulk? Please?", Shego pouted, knowing that she was winning.

Hulk knew that for the first time in his life, he was in a losing battle. He defeated the world's most powerful heroes & villain, taking on the likes of Thor and The Sentry, smashing them aside and proving that he was the strongest one of all... and yet this strong beautiful pale green skinned woman was doing what nobody else could do... she was defeating the Hulk!

He didn't want to upset his friend, and if she wanted to buy some clothes for herself as well as him, then he was just going to have to go along with it. Besides, she was too cute to resist.

"Okay... Hulk go shopping with Shego.", Hulk caved in with a sigh.

"Thanks Hulk. Now don't worry, I'll make sure your clothes are comfortable, while making sure you look good. Of course that shouldn't be too difficult.", Shego teased with a wink.

With that, Shego got up from her seat and proceeded to grab Hulk's massive right hand within her own, pulling him out of his seat and onto his feet. As Hulk walked beside her, Shego grasped his massive right arm within her own, enjoying the feel of having someone with her. Someone she had come to care for... to like as a friend... and maybe something more?

Shego & Hulk came to a stop at the entrance to Club Banana, allowing Hulk to gaze at the clothing store inquizitively. He never really did understand why humans made such a big deal out of clothes, for he was comfortable with just whatever was comfortable.

Still, if it meant that much to his female friend Shego, then he was willing to go along with her regardless. Just as long as she doesn't make me wear stupid leather, Hulk mused to himself as he turned his gaze towards Shego.

"Well, here we are, Hulk. Club Banana. Home of the latest in fashion.", Shego remarked.

"Hulk still not like clothing.", Hulk replied with a frown.

"Now Hulkie, you promised.", Shego mock pouted.

"Fine... Hulk promised Shego. What Shego wants, she gets.", Hulk replied in a slightly defeated tone.

"Now you're getting it, tiger. Keep that in mind and there might be hope for you yet.", Shego teased.

"I'm only doing it for you, not for me.", Hulk informed.

The next thing Hulk knew he was being dragged in by his arm by Shego, who was eager to do some shopping. Hulk & Shego approached the three women working in the area, noticing their eyes widen in shock at their appearence. You'd think they never seen a pale green skinned woman and a eight foot tall green male beefcake before, Shego mused to herself.

"Um... yeah hello. Me and my... uh... boyfriend here are looking for some clothes to purchase. Do you think you can find any in his size?", Shego asked the three female workers.

One of the three workers was Monique, and she knew instantly who the pale green skinned young woman was. But as for the giant green goliath... she had no clue... but if she didn't know any better... she would have thought that he was the Hulk! But she disregarded the thought; besides, what would the Hulk be doing here in Middleton... with Shego of all people? Still, she knew that she had to contact Kim, but for right now... she had to keep them busy.

"I'll handle this.", Monique whispered to the other girls who took off.

"I'll have to take some measurements, but I may have something that will fit, and if not I can always make something.", Monique answered Shego.

"Great. Do you think you can make it in black? My boyfriend prefers shorts, just as long as they ain't too tight... let's just say he's large in all areas... if ya know what I mean.", Shego replied with a smirk.

"I see... did you two just come from a comic convention?", Monique asked as she wondered what Shego would say in response to her question.

"Um... yeah, I guess you could say that.", Shego lied.

"Okay, follow me Mr. Green.", Monique called as Hulk began to follow her with Shego by his side.

When you're eight feet tall and fifteen hundred pounds of muscle, finding clothes that fit can be a major problem. After some measurements and some other arrangements, Monique managed to create six pairs of black short sleeve t-shirts, four black tanktops, five pairs of black shorts, and four pairs of blue jean shorts. Now, all that was needed was for the Hulk to try at least one of each on... which could be more difficult than Shego thought.

"Try the clothes on, honey.", Shego pleaded with false sweetness.

"I don't want to.", Hulk replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why? It's just clothes! They won't bite you!", Shego growled lowly as Monique watched.

"I have my reasons.", Hulk stated.

"And they would be?", Shego asked.

"I... uh... naked.", Hulk whispered.

"Come again?", Shego questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm naked... meaning if I take my purple pants off... you'll see me in the nude.", Hulk informed.

"And your point would be?", Shego smirked.

"Hmph! Very funny.", Hulk growled.

"Come on! I'm gonna see you naked sooner or later anyway!", Shego argued.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Hulk questioned with a knowing smirk.

"Nothing! Just try on the clothes so I can buy some for myself!", Shego shouted as she turned away to hide her blush.

"Okay! I'll try on the clothes, but can you leave or at least cover your eyes. It would make it easier for all of us.", Hulk sighed in defeat.

Shego & Monique covered their eyes in the dressing room as Hulk slipped off his torn purple pants, unaware that Shego was sneaking a look. A smirk came across Shego's face as she got a good view of Hulk's package. I guess size does matter... and he has the size! She mused to herself.

Finally, Hulk slipped on his black shorts and a black short sleeve t-shirt, which actually fit comfortably over his massive muscular chest and abs. Shego gave him a look over, liking what she was seeing... really liking what she was seeing!

"You look great, handsome.", Shego remarked with a wink.

"Thanks. Still don't like clothes shopping though.", Hulk responded.

"Well, don't worry. That's all for your shopping. I'll just get myself some items and we'll be on our way, okay?", Shego informed him with a sincere smile.

"Okay. Do I get to see you change?", Hulk asked teasingly.

"No... you do not. I know what fits me, so you'll get no show from me.", Shego sneered teasingly.

"Damn!", Hulk pouted to himself.

"I heard that! But since you've been such a coperate boyfriend, you'll get to carry the items I purchase.", Shego informed as she jumped up to give Hulk a little peck on the cheek.

To say Hulk was surprised was an understatement as he reached up with his left hand to touch the place where Shego kissed him. It brought back a faint memory of someone he lost... someone whom he loved and cared for... someone just like Shego... it was then that he realized that his feelings were growing for Shego.

They brought back the memory of his queen... his wife... Caiera. Hulk was snapped out of his thoughts by Shego dragging him out of the changing room by his arm. Shego latched onto his arm, holding it close to her, enjoying having someone who treated her like a person instead of a tool or a monster. Who would have thought that it would be the Hulk to comfort me? Shego mused to herself.

When she made sure that Shego and her big green boyfriend were gone, Monique sneaked back into the changing room. She pulled out her cellphone, dialing the number for the Possible home. She was just hoping that Kim was home, and that she would answer. The phone began to ring once... twice... thrice... and then finally someone answered.

"Hello, this is the Possible residence, Mrs. Dr. Possible speaking.", Kim's mom answered.

"Hi! Mrs. Dr. P! This is Monique! Not to be rude, but is Kim there?", Monique asked.

"Yes, she is. She's in the living room with Ron. I'll let her know you're online. Hold on, dear.", Mrs. Possible answered.

Mrs. Possible set the phone down gently as she walked out of the kitchen. She entered the living room, where Kim & Ron were seated on the couch. They were watching TV while they relaxed in each others arms. It was a sight that made Mrs. Possible smile, knowing what it was like to find the person that you were meant to be with. It was a shame to disturb them, but she knew that she must.

"Kimmie, you got a phone call. It's Monique. She sounds urgent.", Mrs. Possible informed her daughter.

"Okay. Thanks, Mom.", Kim replied as she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

I wonder what Monique is calling about? She usually doesn't call unless it's an emergency... or she gots some major gossip news! Still, I guess I should ask and see what's up? Who knows, maybe it's something big? Kim mused to herself as she picked up the phone and placed it up to her right ear.

"Hey Monique! What's up?", Kim asked.

"Kim! You'll never believe this, but Shego is here at Club Banana!", Monique answered.

"Monique... are you serious? Shego at Club Banana? Are you sure?", Kim questioned in utter disbelief.

"Yeah, Kim. She came in here with a guy... a HUGE guy! She said it was her boyfriend! They're buying clothes now as we speak!", Monique responded.

"Wait! What did this guy look like? How big is he?", Kim questioned curiously.

"He's big... like eight or nine feet tall... jungle green skin color... torn purple pants... did I mention he was huge! This guy would make a dozen of Pain King easily!", Monique informed.

Upon hearing the description from Monique, Kim's eyes widened in fear and disbelief. Okay, now I have to tell Monique who she is talking about! I can't believe it... Shego & the Hulk... together! I guess green attracts both of them to each other... unless there is something more... but I never thought Shego & Hulk could be a couple? That is so... weird, and yet somehow fitting. Kim mused to herself as she prepared to inform Monique of the identity of the green goliath.

"Monique... listen to me... whatever you do... don't panic! Shego's boyfriend... is the Hulk.", Kim informed.

Upon hearing these words from Kim, Monique nearly swallowed her own tongue. Never in her life had she remembered being so terrified! The most dangerous being on the planet... the most powerful being on Earth... the Hulk... was in Club Banana!

"Hulk... you mean... the real Hulk? The one who defeated the Avengers... the one who smashed the Sentry... the one who almost ripped the world in two! That Hulk?", Monique gasped out as fear became evident in her voice.

"Yes, that Hulk. But the best thing is to remain calm. Whatever you do, Monique, remain calm. We'll take care of it. Until then, act natural. We're on our way.", Kim assured her as she hung up on her end.

Monique let out a heavy sigh as she closed her cellphone and placed it in her pocket. She walked out of the changing room, seeing Hulk with an arm full of clothing and a large Club Banana dufflebag. Monique was nervous, as should anyone be when the Hulk was just twenty feet away from them, but so far he had proven to be calm.

Still, it was better to be safe than sorry, as Monique calmly walked over to the register. She told the other tow girls to go on their breaks, which they quickly oblidged without question. There was a lot of advantages with being the manager of Club Banana, and Monique knew how to use that advantage to it's fullest potential.

It was then that Hulk & Shego finished their shopping, coming up to the register with their items, most of them belonging to Shego. It was then that Monique noticed that Shego's eye fell upon a green leather jacket on a prop on the wall, ten feet off the ground. It was the last one there was, and judging from the way Shego was looking at it, Hulk knew that she wanted it.

"Is that jacket for sale? The green one?", Hulk asked Monique.

"Yes... um... it's 75% off when you get more than ten items. Since it seems you have more than ten items... I'll get it for you.", Monique answered quickly.

"Don't bother. I'll get it myself.", Hulk replied as he easily reached up and grabbed the leather jacket from it's place.

With surprising gentleness, Hulk slipped the green leather jacket on Shego. For several moments, Shego stood in shock at what the Hulk had just gave her. He really does care... he cares for me... I never dreamed anyone would see anything in me, that would be worth caring for.. and yet the Hulk... he has! Shego had to gain control of her emotions, so as to not start shedding any tears.

"It's my gift to you.", Hulk whispered to Shego who smiled up at him.

Monique rang up all the items, not even bothering to charge them for the leather jacket. It was better to be safe than sorry, and even though she was a slave to fashion... there was no way in hell she was going to risk making the Hulk angry by charging him for a leather coat!

No, her life was a lot more important than any piece of clothing! She placed all the clothing inside the huge Club Banana dufflebag, as Shego paid for the items with a swipe of her credit card. Monique handed Shego her receipt, which she stuffed in the dufflebag, and without a word Shego & Hulk turned and left the store.

Monique let out a heavy sigh of relief. She hoped that Kim & Ron knew what they were doing... she would hate to hear that her two best friends were injured or killed by the Hulk! Monique could only hope and pray that they knew what to do... and that God would be on their side... because they were going to need all the help they can get!

Hulk & Shego walked out of the mall, side by side, her arms clinging protectively around his massive green right arm, while the strap of the dufflebag was slung over his left shoulder. He looked down at Shego, a smile on his face as he felt her gently embracing his arm. Still, he was curious as to if she was serious about him being her boyfriend. Now was as good a time as any to ask her, if nothing more than to satisfy his curiosity.

"Shego?", Hulk asked gently.

"Yes Hulk?", Shego answered as she looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his green orbs.

"Did you mean that what you said?", Hulk questioned.

"What?", Shego asked in confusion.

"About me being your... you know.", Hulk stated.

"Wouldn't you like to know?", Shego teased as a smirk crossed her features.

"I'm serious... well kinda serious anyways.", Hulk remarked.

"Don't know, do ya?", Shego giggled.

Hulk smiled, pulling Shego in for a brief hug. He was enjoying his time with Shego, and he could only hope that nothing would happen to her. He would rather die than see any harm come to her. She was his friend... his everything... he cared for her... he loved her.

"I like you, ya know that?", Hulk informed her with a smile.

"Yeah... so what do we do now, my big green boyfriend?", Shego asked teasingly.

"Well... there is a friend I know who could protect us and give us a place to stay... he lives in Broxton, Oklahoma.", Hulk answered.

"Really? So who is he?", Shego asked curiously.

"He's the King of Asgard.", Hulk answered.

"Ha Ha Ha! Funny! No, seriously... who is he?", Shego chuckled.

"I just told you.", Hulk stated.

"No, you just told me that he was the King of Asgard... but that would mean he's a god... which means that he's...", Shego remarked.

"Thor. Ruler of Asgard.", Hulk answered.

"Ohhh... so you weren't kidding.", Shego remarked.

"Nope.", Hulk smirked.

"You're lucky I like you, otherwise I would hurt you.", Shego teased as she rested her head against Hulk's body while his right arm held her close.

It was then that it happened! A dozen adamantium tipped darts strike the Hulk's back, piercing his flesh as a lethal toxin, created from the Hulk's own blood, specially designed to kill him, enters his bloodstream. With a savage roar of pain, another dozen darts pierce his skin and empty the deadly toxin into his blood! Shego watched in horror as the Hulk's flesh spasmed and bubbled sickeningly before he finally collapsed to the ground.

"HULK!", Shego yelled in horror.

Shego ran to his side, tears brimming in her eyes. Why does everything I care about get taken away from me? What did I do to deserve this? The first person who liked... no loved me... for who I am... is dying! I need to help him... I must save him! Shego's mind screamed as she kneeled down to comfort the spasming form of the Hulk.

Before Shego could react, a powerful electric blast of energy struck her in the back, causing her to release a cry of pain before she fell to the ground beside the Hulk. Behind her stood the figures of Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Dr. Betty Director. Kim & Ron dragged Shego's body away from Hulk's before placing a pair of plasma resistant restraints on her hands.

Even as pain tore through his entire body, Hulk manages to snarl defiantly at his attackers, reaching out towards Shego, who could only look at him helplessly as tears streamed down her face. It was then that Hulk unleashes a savage roar of pure rage and then proceeds to crawl slowly towards the S.H.I.E.L.D./Global Justice vehicle.

"GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAH!"

"What about the Hulk?", Kim asked Miss Director.

"Don't worry. That poison was created from his own blood, and it was designed to kill him. We'll pick him up later. Right now, we got to get Shego in captivity immediately!", Miss Director answered as she turned away and entered the armored vehicle.

Kim and Ron entered the vehicle, dragging Shego inside the vehicle with them. It was then that they noticed the look of concern and rage on the Hulk's face. It seemed like his very eyes glowed with savage fury even as he spasmed and his flesh boiled from the deadly toxin. Hulk unleashed another savage roar as he began crawling faster towards the armored vehicle.

"SHEGO!", Hulk roared as he reached out to her.

It was after that roar that Kim & Ron slammed the doors shut, allowing the armored vehicle to start and speed off, leaving the Hulk at the parking lot of the Middleton Mall. Inside the vehicle, Shego glared angerly at Kim, Ron, and Dr. Director, who were sitting opposite of the pale green skinned villainess.

Tears brimmed in her eyes, for she knew that they had killed her only friend... the only person who accepted her for who she was... the only person she even liked... the only person she has ever loved. She let out a savage snarl as she fought against her restraints.

"Don't bother trying to escape, Shego. Those gauntlets are plasma resistant, and reinforced so you could break free.", Dr. Director informed.

"Murdering bastards! Once I get out of these I'm going to kill all of you!", Shego snarled.

"It sounds like you actually care for that monster?", Dr. Director smirked.

"He's not a monster! I loved him! He was my friend! My only friend! And you killed him!", Shego snarled as rage fought against her grief.

Kim & Ron couldn't believe what they were hearing. Shego actually cared for someone other than herself? It was something that neither of them thought could ever happen. But here she was, Shego, shedding tears of grief over the death of the Hulk. It was almost too much for either Kim or Ron to comprehend.

"Am I hearing right? Shego having feelings for another being other than herself? Could that even be possible?", Dr. Director mocked.

"F***k you, murderer!", Shego cursed.

"Now, now. If you coperate with us, and tell us everything you know, we'll go easy on you. If not, we can always implant a microchip in you and force you to tell us the truth!", Dr. Director replied coldly.

"Why don't you go to hell!", Shego snarled.

"Calm yourself, Miss Go. The Hulk was dangerous... too dangerous to be allowed to live. He was a monster, nothing more... nothing less.", Dr. Director stated.

"The only monsters I see are the ones right in front of me!", Shego sneered angerly.

Suddenly, without warning, the armored vehicle came to a devastating halt! The force of the sudden halt caused Kim, Ron, and Dr. Director to smash against the steel walls of the armored vehicle. This was the chance Shego wanted as she kicked Dr. Director square in the face, causing her to drop the remote, and allowing Shego to press the release button, freeing her from her restraints.

Shego ignited her hands in green plasma, intent on keeping her promise of killing those who murdered her friend. It was then that the doors of the armored were ripped from their hinges with about as much effort as a human being would use when plucking the petals from a flower!

There in the entrance stood Hulk, alive and full of rage, as he looked upon those within the armored vehicle. Kim & Ron froze instantly, as neither of them could recall the last time they had felt such fear! Ron was in utter horror, for he thought Red Hulk was intimidating, but it was nothing compared to looking at the enraged Hulk, whose eyes glowed with savage fury!

"Hulk!", Shego shouted with joy.

Shego extinguished her hands and ran to the Hulk, leaping into his arms as her arms wrapped around his neck, embracing him with an affectionate hug. She squeezed him with all of her might, as a tear of happiness streamed down her cheek.

She dropped a loving kiss on his green cheek before resuming to hug him for all he was worth. Her friend... her beloved... was alive. Hulk gently comforted Shego in his arms, as a smile crossed his features. He was happy that she cared for him, and even more thankful that she was unharmed. Hulk then turned his attention towards Kim, Ron, and Dr. Director, a savage snarl escaping his throat.

"Did they hurt you?", Hulk asked.

"No, but they did threaten to torture me... not to mention planting a microchip in my brain!", Shego answered venomously as she looked at Dr. Director.

"No harm will come to you, Shego. Not as long as I breathe!", Hulk replied as he set Shego back down on her feet.

Hulk glared at Kim & Ron for a moment, studying them before turning to face Dr. Director. Faster than any of them could comprehend, Hulk reached out and grasped Dr. Director by the throat, pulling her out of the armored vehicle!

He held her up in the air by her throat, his green eyes burning a hole in Dr. Director's soul as she gasped for air. He could easily kill her, without even trying, but he was not a killer... he was not like the puny humans... he only killed when he was pushed to the limit.

"Listen and listen good! If you hunt us... if any harm comes to Shego... I'll crush you... send any army... send your mightest heroes or villains... it doesn't matter. I will kill all who dare threaten Shego or myself! Understand?", Hulk warned as his voice became savage, gaining a nod from Dr. Director.

"Good... and tell Fury... if he sticks his nose in my business... I'm coming for his head!", Hulk informed as he tossed Dr. Director back into the armored vehicle.

Dr. Director smacked into the metal wall of the vehicle with enough force to knock her out, leaving her prone unconscious form on the floor. Hulk looked at Ron & Kim, his green eyes locking on the two young adults. They were no threat to him, but he sensed that Shego had a huge dislike for the redhead, judging by the glare Shego gave her.

"And that goes for you and your boyfriend too, Kimmie!", Shego sneered.

"Come on my big green boyfriend. Let's get outta here before more S.H.I.E.L.D. or Global Justice morons show up to try and stop us.", Shego informed Hulk.

Grabbing the dufflebag filled with clothing and slinging it over his left shoulder, Hulk then proceeded to lift Shego within his arms and leap off into the distance. In that brief moment, Hulk & Shego vanished from sight, leaving Kim & Ron in the disabled armored vehicle. They walked out to the front of the vehicle, noticing the utterly flattened front of the truck, and the two dead GJ soldiers, who lay broken on the ground.

"What do we do now, KP?", Ron asked.

"I don't know, Ron. I don't know.", Kim replied.

**Author's Notes**

Not much action in this chapter, but the following chapter more than makes up for it. I decided to give some more time to Hulk & Shego, so as to build up their unique relationship. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one because... Thor is coming up!

It's an epic battle between the Green Scar Hulk and OdinForce Thor! Let's get ready to rumble in an epic battle that is gonna shake the entire North American continent! And remember... the more reviews and favorites I get, the more I'll write! See ya later!


	4. Chapter 4: Sanctuary

**Team Green: Hulk & Shego**

**Chapter Four- Sanctuary**

**Asgard**

**Broxton, Oklahoma**

Heimdall looked out over the land from his outpost, unaware of the approach of his lord, the mighty Thor. The ruler of Asgard approached his old friend, stopping right beside him to look out over the landscape that surrounded Asgard. Thor sensed that Heimdall could see something that even he, the lord of Asgard, could not. He was curious as to what, Heimdall forseen.

"What do you see, my friend?", Thor questioned.

Heimdall turned to look at his friend and lord, his face emotionless. Thor knew that what Heimdall would see, would be true as it has always been. Even his father Odin came to Heimdall when he seeked to see what he could not. Then slowly, Heimdall turned his attention back to the landscape, overlooking their new home.

"I see two beings... both of green flesh... one is the Hulk... but I know not who the other one is... only that she be a female.", Heimdall answered.

"So it is true... the Hulk... is coming to Asgard!", Thor stated with a grimace.

"What do you plan to do, my lord?", Heimdall questioned.

"I cannot allow Hulk to come to Asgard... for he has more than enough might to make Asgard crumble! I must stop him... even if I fall in the process!", Thor answered.

"Is that such a wise choice, my lord and brother?", A voice questioned from behind Thor & Heimdall.

Out of the shadows, walked Loki, in his female form. While his/her form may be beautiful, Loki was known for his past treachery, and it was this fact that Thor still distrusted his adopted sibling. He/She approached Thor & Heimdall, a false look of concern on his/her face.

Thor & Heimdall could see through Loki's false concern, ignoring it completely, for they knew that Loki would do anything to make sure Thor would not return! Despite this, Loki has so far kept his word, and has yet to cause any trouble.

"Save your false concern, Loki... or would you rather have the Hulk shatter Asgard and kill all those who live here?", Thor snarled.

"My concern is not false, my brother. For in all of Midgard, only the Hulk has been known to match or even surpass your might.", Loki replied truthfully.

"This I already know, my brother. But I will do everything in my power to make sure the Hulk does not destroy Asgard!", Thor responded in a voice devoid of emotion.

"If that is your wish, than I shall obey it, my lord.", Loki obliges while he/she bowed.

"It is decided. I will battle the Hulk, and drive him away... if I fail, then all of Asgard must stand ready for battle... because when the Hulk is concerned... even gods need to pray.", Thor stated.

"What about the young woman, my lord? What fate shall befall her?", Heimdall asked curiously.

"She will be given amnesty, until I return to speak to her. She is to remain under you and Balder's protection. Is that understood, mighty Heimdall?", Thor answered.

"It is, my lord.", Heimdall replied with a respective bow.

Swinging his mystical hammer Mjolnir in a rapid circular motion, Thor takes off, soaring through the air as fast as possible. He knew what had to be done. The Hulk must not reach Asgard, for if the beast would... it would bring about a new Ragnarok!

Thor would rather die defending his kingdom, than let it fall before his very eyes! Thor knew that this battle was not going to be an easy one... nothing is easy when the Hulk is concerned! As Thor soared off to confront the green goliath, Loki turned and walked back to his/her quarters.

Loki had an evil smile etched across his/her features, one that was all too familiar. It was one of mischief... and evil! Loki knew that if any creature could kill his/her wretched step brother... it was the Hulk! Loki had dreamed of seeing the green beast breaking every bone in Thor's body before delivering the killing blow! It was enough to make Loki smile in anticipation, for he/she knew that it was finally going to happen!

"This is going to be interesting.", Loki said to himself/herself as he/she summoned magic to see Hulk & Shego's images.

"Once Thor takes her away from the Hulk, it will set him in such a rage that he will brutally kill my wretched step brother! With Thor out of the way, Asgard will finally be under my control!", Loki continued as he/she began laughing menacingly.

**200 Miles Away**

**11:38 AM**

Hulk and Shego made good timing when arriving in Oklahoma, especially after the attack by Global Justice & Kim Possible and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable. Still, even Shego gets tired of being carried, despite how comfortable and safe she felt in her new friend's arms.

Well, that and if she had to deal with any more leaping, she was gonna be sick! She demanded that for the next couple hundred miles, they would walk. Sure it took longer, but it saved her from getting nausea and losing her lunch!

Besides, it would mean that she could talk to her big green friend, and hopefully get to know him better. Shego looked at Hulk, who was walking beside her, his face emotionless and his eyes distant. She wondered what was going through his mind?

Not that it was any of her business, but for some reason she felt concerned. She knew very little about Hulk, other than the fact that he was considered extremely dangerous, but as she got to spend time with him, she realized that was untrue.

Yes, if attacked or provoked, Hulk could be extremely deadly, but only in self defense or if someone was in danger... especially if the person whom was in danger was one he had a friendship with or something more... like a loved one.

She heard that Hulk was the strongest being on the planet, which she couldn't argue with, especially after the World War Hulk incident, which she knew very little about. Other than those few details, she knew very little about Hulk's past, but one thing was certain.

He was loyal, strong, protective, non-judgemental, caring, and gentle. Good qualities, which were extremely hard to find in someone... anyone on the entire planet! She wanted to get to know him better, and maybe try to understand her growing feelings for him.

Could it be that we're both kindred spirits? Two lost souls that have finally found one another? Shego wondered to herself as she made a quick glance towards her giant green protector.

"So... do you have any family, Hulk?", Shego asked.

"I have a cousin. She's a lawyer. She works with the Avengers.", Hulk answered without looking at her.

"Really? What's her name?", Shego asked curiously.

"Jennifer Walters, but she also goes by the name She-Hulk.", Hulk replied.

"Anyone else? Mother? Father? Anyone?", Shego questioned.

"No. All dead. What about you?", Hulk retorted as he turned his head to look at her.

"Well... my parents are dead... I have four annoying brothers, whom I hate... maybe a few cousins and other relatives, but I'm not sure. So... basically, I'm like you. Alone.", Shego answered with a heavy sigh.

"You're not alone, Shego. I'll always be with you.", Hulk comforted as a light smile crossed his features.

Shego returned the smile with one of her own before embracing him in a brief affectionate hug. As much as I hate sweet talk, I got to admit that that was very touching. For a big green brute, he is quite romantic, given his so called savage reputation.

I wonder if I should tell him? Nah, let him wonder for a while and wait for the right moment. Can't let him know that I've somehow fallen for him just yet. Shego mused to herself as she looked up into the Hulk's green eyes.

"Thanks Hulk.", Shego replied warmly.

"Don't mention it, glow girl.", Hulk teased.

"Ha Ha! Very funny. This coming from a big green guy who wears purple pants?", Shego retorted teasingly.

"What can I say, they're comfortable.", Hulk remarked.

"So... did you have any relationships in the past?", Shego questioned.

"Yes, I have.", Hulk stated as his face became etched in sadness.

Shego recognized this instantly, realizing that whatever happened in those past relationships, it brought back painful memories. She wished she had never asked, for seeing him in sadness hurt her. She would do almost anything to make him comfortable. She wanted to comfort him... she wanted to help him.

"Hulk... I'm sorry.", Shego apologized, lowering her gaze.

"It's okay, Shego. It's just that... I don't want to talk about it... it hurts Hulk.", Hulk replied as he gently lifted her gaze to meet his own with his massive index finger.

"So... how do you know Thor?", Shego asked.

"Let's just say that we clashed on more than one occasion. Saved the world... saved puny humans... ya know, stuff like that.", Hulk answered.

"So what makes you think you'll be welcome in Asgard?", Shego questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't... we may be given amnesty and sanctuary or... if worse comes to worse... I'll have to smash Thor's skull in! We take what we get.", Hulk responded.

"So let me get this straight... you don't know if we'll be welcomed or attacked... and your options are smashing Thor and all of Asgard if they intend to harm us. Am I right?", Shego questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Hulk Smash?", Shego questioned with a smirk.

"Yep. Hulk Smash!", Hulk responded.

"Sounds like fun. You really know how to show a girl a good time, don't ya?", Shego replied with a smirk, her tone surprisingly devoid of her usual sarcasm.

"Well... I am the Hulk... the strongest one there is... so I think I should know how to have a smashing good time!", Hulk smirked.

"True... besides I'm in the mood for some fighting, especially after they tryed to kill you.", Shego remarked as she recalled the attack, an angry frown appearing on her features.

"So that was Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable?", Hulk asked, gaining a nod from Shego.

"Don't worry. As long as I'm with you, you're safe... you're my friend, and I will always be here for you Shego.", Hulk assured her with a sincere tone.

"Ya know, for a big green brute, you're pretty cool.", Shego remarked with a smile.

"Thanks, Shego.", Hulk replied.

Hulk and Shego continued their walk together, finally coming to a stop a small stream with a few trees that provided shade from the intense heat of the sun. For several minutes the two green beings stood in the cool shade, it was then that they heard the sound of thunder rumbling not too far in the distance.

Then came the bright flashes of lightning, as savage jagged bolts, larger than any Shego had ever seen, streaked across the skys. It was then that both Hulk & Shego realized that something was not right, as dark clouds began to form throughout the vast sky. It was then when the wind began moving at a faster than normal, making Hulk & Shego's hair move as the gusts of air came out of nowhere.

"I don't like this.", Shego stated.

"Neither do I.", Hulk replied as he looked towards the darkened skys.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, faster than Shego's eyes could comprehend, a hammer smashes into the Hulk's chest, the immense force sending him soaring back until he crashes through a nearby small mountain range. Upon driving the Hulk through the mountain in the distance, the hammer returns to its owner, who reveals himself to Shego.

Floating down from the sky, silver chainmail armor coated his arms, legs, and most of his body while a vest of some kind covered his chest and upper body and abdomen; a red cape flowing from the top of his shoulders to near his ankles; his eyes were as blue as the sky while his hair was as golden as the sun; his body was muscular, moreso than any normal human, for he was in fact a god!

He is the Odinson... the god of thunder... the mighty Thor!

"Greetings green skinned maiden. I am Thor, god of thunder and ruler of Asgard.", Thor greeted.

"I see... so why the hell did you attack my big green friend?", Shego growled angerly.

"No time to explain, for you are in great danger. I will take you to safety.", Thor replied.

Before Shego could even respond or even react, Thor lifted her and placed her on his shoulder. Within seconds, Thor soared off into the air, traveling quickly back to Asgard. In a matter of seconds, Thor arrived to his floating kingdom, gently placing an enraged Shego on her feet at one of Heimdall's outposts.

To say Shego was ticked was a major understatement, for her eyes glowed with fury! If there was one thing she hated, it was being treated like a damsel in distress! Not to mention having this blond God attack her new friend, and carry her off to his kingdom. There was gonna be hell to pay... and Shego intended to take her fury out on whoever she deemed worthy of her wrath!

"You'll be safe her, my lady. I must go now, for my battle with Hulk must be finished.", Thor informed as he quickly soared off into the distance.

"You idiotic male muscle headed bimbo! Leave my friend alone!", Shego shouted in fury, even though it was in vain.

"Fine! If that's how you want to play it... then I guess I'm gonna take matters in my own hands... starting with kicking the snot out of everyone who lives on this floating relic!", Shego growled to herself as she ignited her hands in emerald plasma.

Hulk rose from the rubble of the shattered mountain range, his rage rising to dangerous levels, his eyes litterally glowing with savage fury! Hulk's eyes scanned the darkened skys, searching for his attacker. With a flash of lightning, Thor appeared no more than twenty feet away from the green goliath.

For several intense moments, neither of them spoke or made a move, watching one another. The blue eyes of Thor flashed defiance, while the Hulk's green eyes glowed with savage fury. It was going to a battle, to which has never been seen before! A battle between a powerful god and an unstoppable monster... a battle to the death!

"We've had many battles Hulk... sometimes I held back my power... but not this time. This time Hulk... I will not yield or hold back my power!", Thor warned.

"Got news for you, Thor. You don't want this fight... I won't stop until I crush you... this time I'm going to kill you!", Hulk snarled in defiance.

"Then so be it... one shall stand... one shall fall!", Thor shouted as he raised Mjolnir, holding the handle in his hands.

"HULK... SMASH... THOR!", Hulk roared as he charged at his foe.

Thor met the Hulk's charge, swinging Mjolnir with all of his strength, the blow connecting with the Hulk's chest. Adding to the pain, lightning from the very skys fueled the hammer as it struck the Hulk's chest at full force, drawing blood from the green goliath.

Hulk lunged with a savage left, only for Thor to block and smash his hammer against the Hulk's ribcage! The earth litterally quaked as these two titans traded blows, with seismic readings going as high as 8.5! Hulk lunged again, only for Thor to smash his hammer directly into his face again and again, drawing green blood which seeped out of the wounds!

Swinging his hammer, Thor connects with a savage blow to the side of the Hulk's skull, causing him to drop down to his knees. Raising Mjolnir above his head, Thor smashed the hammer down on between the Hulk's shoulders with all of his might! The devastating impact and force of the blow creates a crater nearly two miles in radius!

Much to Thor's utter shock, Hulk rises from the rubble, green blood seeping from his wounds which quickly healed right before Thor's eyes! Impossible! Those blows could have shattered the Destroyer itself! What creature could possibly survive the might of my power? What madness... what rage drives this green giant? Thor wondered to himself as he looked at Hulk, whose eyes flashed with a savage rage unlike any Thor had ever seen!

He had many encounters with the Hulk, and each one of them was no easy battle. Most of their battles were fought to a standstill, but Thor knew that if one creature could defeat him or even kill him in combat... it was the Hulk!

"What madness drives you, monster?", Thor questioned.

There was no reply, other than a savage roar of rage, as the Hulk lunged at Thor. Smashing his fists down at full force, Hulk drove Thor through the strata, causing earth and debries to explode high into the air for miles! Hulk continued his barrage of blows, smashing against Thor's body, drawing crimson blood from the god of thunder.

Lifting the god of thunder up by his vest, Hulk struck out with a savage right fist, the impact sending Thor soaring off into the distance! Thor crashed through a mountain range, causing rubble to collapse and bury the son of Odin. Hulk leaped after his foe, intent on finishing off the thunder god once and for all!

Hulk smashed into the earth, scanning the area for his foe. His green eyes looked at the rubble at his feet, realizing that Thor must have been buried under the tons of rock. Smashing his hands into the earth with all of his might, Hulk caused the rest of the mountain to collapse and crumble! For several minutes, Hulk stood still, waiting for any signs of life from Thor.

Suddenly, without warning, Thor explodes from the rubble, swinging his hammer which connects with a devastating blow, sending Hulk soaring off into the distance! Thor continued the attack, summoning lightning to blast the Hulk as he smashed into the earth. Thor landed two hundred meters away from where the Hulk crashed. Hulk rose from the crater, savage rage and hatred etched onto his features, as his muscles flexed and buldged.

"Do you yield, Hulk?", Thor questioned.

"No... Never!", Hulk snarled as he charged Thor at full speed.

Thor aimed Mjolnir at Hulk, summoning the power that was passed down to him from his father Odin, who recieved it from his father Bor. Lightning striked Thor's hammer again and again, absorbing the energy before unleashing a devastating blast of energy directly at the Hulk.

The energy struck Hulk, consuming his body with the devastatingly powerful electric energy as Thor continued to summon lighting to Mjolnir and continue bombarding the green goliath. The pain and the concussive force was intense, yet somehow, Hulk managed to keep from dropping to his knees!

Hulk waded through the powerful blast, slowly making his way towards Thor! Even as the intense energies and concussive force of the blast ripped at his flesh, Hulk continued to trek towards Thor, intent on smashing the thunder god and finding Shego.

Finally, Hulk reached Thor, spearing the thunder god and leaping off into Earth's upper atmosphere with the son of Odin in a single leap! Thor and Hulk continued to attack each other, trading blows that splinttered bone and drawing blood from them both.

Thor connects with his hammer, smashing against the side of the Hulk's face, drawing green blood from the titan. Hulk fought back, striking Thor with a barrage of punches, some of which shattering the thunder god's ribs! Swining Mjolnir once again, Thor smashes his hammer against the Hulk's chest with enough devastating force that it sends him plummeting back through Earth's atmosphere like a burning green meteorite!

Thor knew what had to be done, and now was his only chance! Thor was going to summon all of his power into one powerful blow! He knew that it was his only option, for in order to defeat the Hulk, he would have to use his immense power to its fullest limit! Summoning the vast power of the OdinForce to Mjolnir, Thor prepares to deliver the devastating final blow!

"I take no pleasure in your demise, Hulk... but you are a threat to everything on Midgard and Asgard alike... and for that... you must perish! For Midgard... For Odin... For Asgard!", Thor shouted as he launched his hammer at the plummeting form of the Hulk!

Hulk smashed into the desert earth of Oklahoma, the impact shaking the earth to its core. Hulk lay in his self created crater, looking up at the sky, his rage becoming ever more potent! Before he could rise, he caught sight of Thor's hammer plummeting right towards him, incased in the power of the OdinForce!

Hulk could could do nothing as the hammer smashed into him at full force, the devastating power causing an explosion that destroys everything within a ninety mile radius! Everything caught within the blast is either incinerated or smashed by the devastating shockwaves!

Meanwhile, back on Asgard, Shego was busy making life difficult for Balder, Heimdall, Loki, and the Warriors Three. Several attempts to approach her were met with them getting blasted, scortched, or being thrown against the stone walls of Asgard.

But even as violent and as vicious as Shego was being, she could not help but notice the tremors and the mushroom cloud in the distance. If that muscle headed warrior bimbo so much as harmed a hair on Hulk's head... they're going to regret ever messing with me! Shego thought to herself as she continued blasting the surroundings, while the Asgardians took shelter to avoid the fiery wrath of the pale green skinned villainess.

Thor floated down from the skys, looking upon the destruction his power has caused. He outstreched his hand, allowing Mjolnir to return to his grasp. There was no sign of the Hulk... or anything else for that matter. It was quiet... too quiet for his liking. Thor looked around the devastation, coming across a pool of green blood... but no body!

He looked around, before he came face-to-face with Hulk... and he was angry! Green blood seeped out of massive tears in the giant's flesh, while a savage rage was etched onto his facial features, his eyes glowing bright green with bloodlust!

Thor was in utter disbelief, for what being could survive the might of the OdinForce? How could the Hulk survive a direct hit... how could anything survive such a blow?

"Odin's eye! What kind of monster are you?", Thor whispered as his eyes remained wide in utter disbelief.

It was the last thing he would say as Hulk smashed his fists into him, driving him through the earth, as seismic tremors could be felt all over North American continent! Hulk was in a savage fury, one that was equal to his rage unleashed upon the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, Black Bolt, and the Sentry! Hulk continued his savage assult on Thor, driving his fists into the thunder god, as crimson blood spilled from his torn and shattered body!

Hulk continued to viciously beat Thor, a pool of crimson blood flowing around the thunder god's body. When it seemed like Thor would finally meet his end... the savage onslaught ceased. Thor was still conscious... if only barely, as he looked up at the towering form of the Hulk, who loomed over him.

Thor couldn't understand why Hulk stopped, for he was within minutes of doing the impossible... killing a god... killing Thor!

"Why have you not killed me, Hulk?", Thor questioned as he slowly rose to his feet.

"I didn't come here to kill you, Thor. I came here to keep someone safe.", Hulk answered.

"Do you speak of the pale green skinned woman, Hulk?", Thor questioned.

"Yes... her name is Shego... she's my friend.", Hulk informed.

"Ah, but I see that you share more than friendship with her. I can see it in your eyes.", Thor remarked.

"Will you give her safety? Will you give us sanctuary?", Hulk questioned.

Thor took in all that the Hulk had said, knowing that the green goliath spoke the truth. If he and his beloved needed sanctuary, then he would see to it that they were given sanctuary. It was the least he could do for them, after attacking them for no reason.

"Yes... you and your beloved will have sanctuary. Follow me and I will take you to her, Hulk.", Thor answered.

Swinging Mjolnir, Thor soars off back to Asgard, while Hulk makes one great leap, following the thunder god back to his home. When Hulk & Thor arrived on Asgard, they noticed several large flashes of green light. Hulk knew that it could only be his friend, and if she was under the intention that he was in danger, that meant that she was really... really angry!

Thor noticed it as well, wondering what was causing the explosive sounds and the flashes of green light. They approached the source of the sounds and lights, coming from the throne room! Hulk & Thor entered the room through the door, dodging the soaring form of Volstagg, who smashed against the doors, splinttering them on impact!

Hulk & Thor watched as Shego wrestled with Hogun & Fandral, who were soon blasted away by a powerful blast of plasma from Shego. She was about to continue her fight with the Warriors Three, when her eyes came upon her friend... her beloved protector... Hulk.

"Hulk!", Shego cheered as she ran to him, leaping at him and embracing him in a affectionate hug.

"Miss me?", Hulk teased as he embraced her in his arms.

"You know it.", Shego replied after dropping a quick kiss on his cheek.

Thor could only smile as he watched as Hulk held Shego in his arms. Thor was no fool, and he knew that there was more than just friendship between these two green skinned beings. They were more than friends... they were kindred spirits... they were soul mates... they were meant to be.

Thor turned away from the Hulk & Shego, walking towards the recovering Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral of the Warriors Three.

"Did you have trouble with the lady, old friends?", Thor questioned with a smirk.

"No... ow... not at all, lord Thor. But I must admit, for a mortal, she can really hit!", Hogun replied.

"I agree with thee, Hogun. I haven't been this burnt since we fought the fire demons of Musepelheim.", Volstagg agreed as he looked at his torn and burnt clothing.

"I thought all that fat was your protection, mighty Volstagg?", Fandral questioned teasingly.

"It is protection, Fandral. My girth makes my enemies tremble before me!", Volstagg shouted.

"Not to mention the sidewalk.", Hogun joked.

"Silence! Our lord wishes to speak!", Volstagg announced.

"My orders were that she would be given amnesty. Did you do something to offend her?", Thor questioned.

"Actually, no. We tryed to inform her that she was given sanctuary. Unfortunately, she was in no mood to listen, my lord.", Balder informed as he approached Thor's side.

"And what of Loki & Heimdall?", Thor questioned.

"Heimdall returned to his outpost my lord. Loki retreated after being the first to be attacked by the pale green skinned woman.", Balder answered.

"Who is she, my lord?", Hogun asked curiously.

"Her name is Shego... she is Hulk's... friend.", Thor answered.

"They appear more than that, by looking at them, my lord.", Balder remarked.

It was then that all of their eyes turned to look at Hulk & Shego, who were still embracing one another in each others arms. It took them several moments to realize that all the eyes in the room were upon them. Shego let an angry frown appear on her face as she looked at the individuals in the room, daring them to attack her or her beloved Hulk.

Shego ignited a hand with emerald plasma, only to feel the Hulk's massive paw gently clasp around it.

"It's okay, Shego. They won't harm you.", Hulk informed reassuringly.

"No... it's not okay, Hulk! That blond muscle headed bimbo tryed to kill you! Not to mention he and his buddies held me hostage!", Shego snarled.

"That is my fault, lady Shego. I can only hope that you will accept my apology, and allow me to offer you and Hulk sanctuary here in Asgard.", Thor offered warmly.

"Very well... on one condititon. Me and Hulk share a room. I want the best available... and I mean good enough for a King & Queen!", Shego demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest, staring defiantly at Thor.

"She's a strong and demanding one, isn't she?", Volstagg whispered to Hogun, unaware that Shego heard him.

"I heard that fatty! Any smart remarks from any of you, and I'll roast ya... starting with you fatso!", Shego threatened as she ignited her hands in plasma.

"It's okay, Shego. No more fighting.", Hulk whispered.

"And if I want to beat up some of those goons?", Shego questioned.

"You can always hit me. I won't mind.", Hulk offered.

Shego let out a heavy sigh as she extinguished her plasma. While she was known for her violent tendecies, she knew that if there was one person she could never hit, it was the Hulk. She cared too much for him to cause him any harm... she loved him.

"No. I'll calm down. But if they try anything funny... they're going to wish they were never born!", Shego replied as she began to mellow out.

"Thank you, Shego. Hulk like you when you're calm.", Hulk smirked.

"Yeah... well don't get used to it! I'm still very dangerous when I want to be.", Shego informed as a smile graced her features.

"I know.", Hulk replied with a charming smile.

It was at that moment that the beautiful lady Kelda came into the throne room. She was one of the most beautiful women in all of Asgard, for she was the vision of beauty, and her beauty was as pure as her grace. Her clothing was a beautiful silver-white, which made her appearence all the more enchanting. She bowed to Thor, who smiled at her presence.

"Lady Kelda, would you do the honor of escorting Hulk & his beloved Shego to the best chamber in all of Asgard?", Thor asked the beautiful maiden gently.

"It would be my honor, Lord Thor.", Kelda replied with a slight bow.

"Oh, and Kelda? Give this to Hulk as a peace offering.", Thor added as he placed an item in her hand.

"I will, my lord.", Kelda obeyed as she turned away from Thor.

Kelda approached Hulk & Shego, taking in their appearence. She had seen many unique beings in her life, but never has she seen anyone who was as unique as Hulk & Shego. She noticed as Shego stayed close to Hulk, hugging his waist. Kelda knew that she loved the Hulk, for why would she be so protective of him in her presence?

"Lord Hulk, Lady Shego... follow me if you please.", Kelda said with a gentle smile.

"She's nice.", Hulk remarked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just as long as she keeps her hands where I can see them.", Shego replied.

"Shego jealous?", Hulk asked.

"No! I am not jealous! I just don't trust her... especially around you!", Shego growled.

"You don't have to be.", Hulk remarked.

"Why is that?", Shego asked curiously.

"Because I already like you.", Hulk smirked.

"Yeah, I like you too.", Shego smiled.

Kelda leads Hulk & Shego to their room, which was indeed fit for a king & queen. Shego had to smile at herself for she felt like she was really getting the royal treatment that she so rightfully deserved. After wasting time with Drakken and his foolish schemes, and fighting Kimmie, she now felt like she could finally put her past behind her and enjoy a future with someone she cared for.

Before Hulk could enter the room, Kelda gently grasped his left hand. Hulk turned around to look into Kelda's eyes, wondering why she stopped him from entering the room. While he had to admit that Kelda was beautiful, his heart belonged to someone else... someone with pale green skin and raven hair.

"Lord Hulk, may I have a word with you in private? It will only take a moment of your time.", Kelda informed meekly.

Hulk looked at Shego before turning his attention back to Kelda. He hated to leave Shego alone, if only for a moment, but then again this must be important if Kelda would tell him in Shego's presence. I might as well get it over with, Hulk mused.

"I'll be back soon, Shego.", Hulk informed.

"Yeah, okay. Just hurry back. And by the way, Kelda? Hands off, if ya know what's good for ya.", Shego replied.

"Yes, Lady Shego.", Kelda said meekly.

Hulk and Kelda stepped out of the room, closing the door. They walked about thrity feet down the hall before Kelda stopped. She turned to face the Hulk, marveling at his immense size and physique. She understood why Shego was so protective of him, for he was a treasure. Hulk was many things, but he was far from being a monster, and beyond the understanding of most mortals.

"What is it that you want, Kelda?", Hulk questioned.

"To give you this. It is a peace offering from Lord Thor himself. It is yours to do whatever you wish with it.", Kelda answered as she pulled out a silver necklace with a large green amulet attached to it.

"Thank you.", Hulk replied as Kelda bowed and walked away.

Hulk walked back to his and Shego's room, finding her waiting for him. She was resting amongst the silk blankets of the room, nearly half asleep. She had every right to be tired, for she went through a lot this past couple of days. Hulk rested beside her, giving her a warm smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shego?", Hulk asked.

"Yes, Hulk?", Shego answered.

"Is it okay if I give you something?", Hulk questioned.

"What?", Shego asked curiously.

"This.", Hulk answered as he pulled out the silver necklace with the large green amulet.

Shego's eyes became wide as she marveled at the beautiful necklace. He's giving that to me? Nobody ever gave me anything! Nothing like this! Damn, no wonder I'm falling for him. He really does care about me! Maybe I should tell him? No, not just yet. He can wait until I'm ready. The time will come soon enough, Shego told herself as Hulk placed the necklace around her neck.

"It's beautiful... thank you Hulk! Thank you!", Shego smiled as tears of happiness entered her eyes.

Shego embraced him with a quick hug as she rested herself against him, her head laying on his chest. Hulk held Shego in his arms as she soon fell asleep, and it wasn't long before sleep claimed him. For now, Hulk & Shego would enjoy each others comfort. For now, they were both happy and at peace.

**Author's Notes**

I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I'm a big Hulk & Thor fan, and which is why this was such a treat for me to write. If you've ever picked up the hardcover edition of World War Hulk, you would know that there was a planned battle between Hulk & Thor. It was a basis for my battle in this chapter, plus I got some inspiration from the other comics when the two clashed.

By the way, I have just read World War Hulks: Incredible Hulk #611... and it was awesome! It is now officially my favorite Hulk comic of all time! I mean the battle between World Breaker Hulk and his son Skaar was just epic beyond comprehension! I highly suggest it for any Hulk or Marvel fan! It also made me do the decision of working on a sequel to Team Green, with Skaar being the focus of the story.

By the way, just to get you excited, next chapter will have a special appearence by Hulk's cousin... She-Hulk/Jennifer Walters and... Amadeus Cho! So stay tuned and remember... the more reviews I get... the more chapters I write! See ya later!


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise Visits

**Team Green: Hulk & Shego**

**Chapter Five- Surprise Visits**

**Middleton**

**Possible Home**

Kim and Ron were seated at the table in the kitchen, dining on some breakfast, while also thinking about what happened just a few weeks ago. Neither of them could believe that Shego, one of the most ruthless female villains on the planet, actually had feelings and cared for another being.

What was even stranger, was the fact that the person she had feelings for was none other than the Hulk! What could have happened that made Shego, of all people, actually care for another being? It was something that neither Kim nor Ron would have ever expected from the pale green skinned villainess.

In all of their encounters with Shego, she had proven to be ruthless and cunning, but could there be something more to her than meets the eye? What was just as puzzling was the fact that Shego had feelings for the most powerful being on the entire planet... the Hulk! It just didn't add up!

What could Shego and the Hulk possibly have in common? It was that question that made Kim think for a few moments. Both Shego and the Hulk have green skin; both are known for their aggressive and violent behavior; and both are known to be both solitary, usually preferring to be left alone. Who knew that Hulk & Shego could have so much in common? Kim mused to herself before turning her attention back to Ron.

Ron was snacking on a small bag on nacho cheese corn chips with his pet mole rat Rufus, who seemed to be enjoying the cheesy snackage that his master had been sharing with him. Ron was still unsure of what had been happening these past few weeks.

From being abducted and having a talk with the Red Hulk to encountering both Shego and the Green Hulk. So much has been happening, and yet he wondered how he could have such an extraodinary life. I mean how many people get to save the world, and come face-to-face with either the Hulk or Red Hulk, and live to tell about it?

Ron was still a bit fearful of his encounter with the Hulk, but he somehow managed to not have any nightmares regarding the green goliath. But as for the Red Hulk... that was a different story entirely! There was just something about Red Hulk that made him much more scarier than the Green Hulk!

Maybe it's the glowing fiery eyes, the crimson red skin, or just his appearence? Whatever it was, it made Ron's skin crawl at even the thought of the sadistic red flesh toned monster. I wonder who he is? Ron wondered just as Kim's mom came into the kitchen.

"Kimmie, Ronald, I'm going to the store. Will you two be all right by yourselves?", Mrs. Dr. Possible asked gently.

"No big, Mom. We'll be here when you get back. Don't worry, we'll be fine.", Kim assured her mother.

"Okay. If you need anything, you got my cell phone number. See you two when I get back.", Mrs. Dr. Possible replied as she left the kitchen, waving goodbye to her daughter and her boyfriend.

Unknown to any of them, a figure loomed nearby, watching their every move. As soon as he was sure that Mrs. Dr. Possible had left the house and drove down the street, he approached the door. With one of his massive digits, he pressed the doorbell, summoning whoever was willing to answer the door. It was time to set his plan in motion, for he had use for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

Ron & Kim heard the doorbell, but it was Ron who decided to go and answer the door. I wonder who would be ringing the doorbell now at this time? It can't be Mrs. Dr. P, because she had just left... unless she forgot something. It can't be Mr. Dr. Possible because he was at the space station working, and wouldn't be back until tomarrow.

The tweebs are definately out, cause they're busy at science camp or some other thing that they went to. So I wonder who that leaves? Must be one of Kim's girlfriends... probably Monique or Tara. Ron mused to himself as he made his way to the door. Ron opened the door slowly, but it became apparent that fear entered his soul as his eyes became wide. There in the door stood none other than Red Hulk, an evil smile on his face as he stared down at Ron Stoppable.

"Hey kid. How's the weather?", Red Hulk greeted with a growl.

"AAAHHHH!", Ron began to scream, only for the Red Hulk to clasp his hand over his mouth, thereby silencing his scream before it warned the entire neighborhood.

"Shut it, kid!", Red Hulk growled angerly.

"Ron? Ron! Are you alright?", Kim shouted as she ran into the living room, only to stop when her eyes came upon the Red Hulk.

"Hello again, Miss Possible.", Red Hulk greeted in a voice so cold that it made ice appear hot.

"What do you want? What did you do to Ron?", Kim demanded as she narrowed her eyes at the gigantic form of the Red Hulk.

"I did nothing to your boyfriend. I just shut him up before he could warn the entire neighborhood that I'm here. As for what I want... I just want to talk.", Red Hulk informed as he released his hand from Ron's mouth.

Ron ran back to Kim in a blink of an eye, hiding behind her for protection from the being whom he had have been having nightmares about ever since meeting. He was intimidated by Red Hulk, and he had more than enough reasons.

There was just something really menacing about Red Hulk's presence; he wasn't sure what exactly, but the monster did what even an alien invasion, nor Warhok & Warmonga could do... they instilled fear in Ron Stoppable. Ron could feel Rufus shivering in his pocket, as the mole rat poked his head out to glance at the menacing form of Red Hulk.

"Let's get this over with.", Kim said in a defeated tone as she and Ron made their way to the couch.

Red Hulk smiled evilly for a brief moment before walking over to the front of the couch, so that he could face the two young adults. Red Hulk's glowing fiery eyes looked at the two young adults, amused that he had instilled such fear in them, which he could easily sense, especially from the blonde haired boy.

He might not be the most intelligent, and he's a coward, but I must admit that at least the punk-kid knows who is in charge. That and he will follow my orders, and knows when to shut up! Red Hulk mused as he crossed his huge red arms over his vast chest.

"What do you want from us, Red Hulk?", Kim questioned uneasily.

"You'll find out soon enough, Miss Possible.", Red Hulk answered.

"Dude, why can't you just tell us? That way we can all get on with our activities?", Ron asked meekly.

"Was I talking to you, boy!", Red Hulk snarled.

"No... not at all... I'll just keep quiet now.", Ron replied meekly.

"Smart move, sport. Now as I said, I came here to have a talk with you two.", Red Hulk stated.

"What about?", Kim asked.

"I've heard about your encounter with the Hulk and Shego. Didn't go down so well, did it?", Red Hulk remarked with a sinister smirk.

"What are you getting at?", Kim demanded angerly.

"Just this, Miss Possible. You've found the only weakness that the Hulk has.", Red Hulk remarked.

"What do you mean? I've done some research on our big green friend and I know for a fact that the Hulk is litterally invunerable! The poison designed to kill him didn't even slow him down! Not to mention he defeated the Sentry... who's the most powerful hero on the entire planet! The Sentry defeated the heralds of Galactus! But even the Sentry couldn't defeat the Hulk!", Kim shouted in outrage.

"Physically, yes, the Hulk is invunerable. But he does have a weakness. It's the pale green young woman that is with him.", Red Hulk informed.

"Shego?", Kim & Ron asked in unison.

"Exactly. Shego is the Hulk's weakness. He cares for her... hell, I wouldn't put it past the gamma irradiated monster if he actually loved her!", Red Hulk informed.

"So what if... ya know... if Shego & Hulk like each other! What does that mean? How's that gonna help us?", Kim questioned.

"Simple, Miss Possible. If you capture Shego... the Hulk will follow.", Red Hulk stated.

"Yeah... but I see a problem... umm... how do we get Shego away from the Hulk?", Ron questioned meekly.

"Contact Norman Osborn... have him send in his Dark Avengers. While they battle the Hulk... that'll give you two a chance to capture Shego.", Red Hulk snarled as he glared at Ron Stoppable with his menacing fiery eyes.

"Okay... so the Dark Avengers battle the Hulk and we capture Shego and take her to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base in New York City. Is that it?", Kim questioned uneasily as she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah. That's it, Miss Possible.", Red Hulk replied.

"And what do we do when the Hulk comes after Shego? I mean, if he really cares for her... he won't stop until he gets her back... destroying everything and anyone in his path in the process! So what do we do then?", Ron remarked questioningly.

"Leave the Hulk to me. That's all you will need to know!", Red Hulk snarled in reply to Ron's questioning.

"I don't like this, KP.", Ron whispered to his girlfriend who was sitting beside him on the couch.

"I don't care much for this either, Ron.", Kim whispered back.

She didn't like what Red Hulk was offering them, but what choice did she have? She knew that all Red Hulk cared about was getting his chance at a rematch against the Hulk, regardless of who he worked with or what he destroyed in order to get that chance!

In this rare occasion, Kim was litterally finding herself between a rock and a hard place. Red Hulk was unpredictable, and god knows what he was capable of doing if he was enraged! Still, regardless of the threat that Red Hulk imposed, she was not going to be intimidated by anyone or anything!

"What if we refuse to help you, Rulk?", Kim questioned.

"I wouldn't make that choice, Miss Possible. Many things could go wrong if you refuse to help me!", Red Hulk snarled.

"Is that a threat?", Kim demanded, glaring defiantly at Red Hulk.

"Take it however you want it, Miss Possible. I'm capable of many things. For example... wouldn't it be a devastating tragedy if your father's space center suffered a massive explosion or one of their rockets malfunction and took out the base with it! I should think it would be equally devastating if the Hospital your mother works at would collapse... especially if all the innocents would die with her as well!", Red Hulk remarked as a sinister smile crossed his features.

"Dude, you are one sadistic psychotic monster!", Ron shouted in a tone that was a mixture of outrage and fear.

"We are what we choose to be... and what the world makes us!", Red Hulk snarled in response to Ron's outburst.

"That's no excuse to threaten or hurt innocent people!", Ron retorted.

"Getting brave, are we now, Stoppable?", Red Hulk sneered.

"Yeah! I'm not scared of you... you... uh... big red freak!", Ron shouted defiantly.

"I could always crush your skull like a grape, Ron Stoppable! Would you like that?", Red Hulk roared as he leaned down to face the young adult, giving Ron a good close view of his fiery eyes.

"No... I'm good... sorry about that. I'll just keep quiet now.", Ron oblidged meekly with an audible gulp.

"Good to see that you at least know when to shut up and listen, Stoppable.", Red Hulk remarked in a menacing tone.

"Ron's right... you are a monster! I doubt even the Green Hulk would stoop as low as you! You're the real monster, not the Green Hulk!", Kim shouted in defense of her boyfriend.

"That may be, but I don't see where you have a choice, Miss Possible. You can either help me... or I can make your life a living hell! It's your choice, of course, but I suggest that you choose wisely.", Red Hulk informed as a menacing smirk crossed his features.

Kim looked at Ron, allowing herself to look into his brown eyes, which were filled with fear and dispair. Both of them knew that they had no choice in the matter. They would help the Red Hulk get his shot at a rematch with the Green Hulk, if only to insure that their families would be kept safe from his psychotic wrath!

Ron could see the defeat in Kim's green eyes, and he knew what they had to do. Despite this, he was willing to go through with it, but only because he wanted to make sure both his family, as well as Kim's would not be harmed or threatened by the ruthless Red Hulk.

"We'll do as you say. But after you get what you want, you have to leave us and our families alone!", Kim answered reluctantly after a heavy sigh.

"Wise choice, Miss Possible. I'll be leaving now... and I'll be watching you both.", Red Hulk replied as he made his way to the door.

"And I assure you both... I will be watching!", Red Hulk informed before exiting out the door.

Ron & Kim got up from the couch, running towards the door, only to look off into the distance as Red Hulk soared through the air with one of his mile long leaps. Kim looked at Ron, who in turn stared into the green eyes of his girlfriend.

"I don't trust him, KP.", Ron said in a low voice.

"Neither do I, Ron. But what choice do we have?", Kim replied in a defeated tone.

It was at that moment that they knew what they had to do, for they knew they had no choice. True, they could always go to Global Justice or S.H.I.E.L.D., but the problem with doing that would be that if they would, Red Hulk was sure to see them do so, which would give him even more reason to harm their families! Their only option was to give what the Red Hulk wants... a fight with the Green Hulk!

**Broxton, Oklahoma**

Shego and Hulk were walking towards the small town that was just several miles away from Asgard. While Shego did enjoy the room that she and Hulk shared, she couldn't stand eating anymore mutton or that Norse beer that the Asgardians drank and feasted upon day after day! When Thor had informed her of the nearby town, she knew that she had to get some breakfast, and get a chance to use a decent restroom.

She had to admit though, she had enjoyed being with Hulk for the past several weeks. It seemed like when each day passed, the big green gamma brute kept winning more and more of her heart. She couldn't deny her feelings for the Hulk anymore, for she knew that she was begining to fall in love with him.

She didn't know how it happened, or why it has happened, and to be honest... she couldn't really care otherwise. All that mattered to her was that she was with someone she cared about, and who felt the same way about her. Shego glanced at her large green friend, wondering what he could be possibly thinking about as they walked towards the town.

While Shego kept her glancing at Hulk, he seemed to be thinking of all the things that have happened in the past several years... and not all the memories were sweet. He remembered the death of his beloved wife... Betty Ross Banner... and someone just as important if not moreso than Betty.

Suddenly he remembered scenes of his banishment from Earth... then his arrival on the alien planet of Sakaar... his battles as a Gladiator... defeating the tyrannical Red King... and gaining the love of his beloved warrior queen Caiera. It was then that the horrible memory of what happened flashed through his mind!

The massive explosion of the very shuttle the heroes of Earth banished him in... the the total and utter destruction of Crown City and all of Sakaar... and the death of his wife Caiera... and their unborn child that she held within her belly! Hulk was snapped out of his thoughts when Shego nudged his arm, causing him to look at her, noticing the concern that was reflected on her face.

"Hulk... are you okay?", Shego asked with concern.

"Yes... it's just that I was having some... bad memories.", Hulk answered with a heavy sigh.

"Sorry if I disturbed you.", Shego apologized.

"It's okay, Shego. I didn't like what I was remembering anyways.", Hulk replied truthfully.

"Must be pretty bad.", Shego remarked.

"You have no idea.", Hulk muttered.

"So... what's our plans for the next few weeks?", Shego questioned, breaking the brief awkward silence that fell upon the two of them.

"We stay at Asgard... until we figure out which step we take next. Thor has already given us sanctuary, and has allowed us to stay as long as we want, so we should take advantage of the situation. Unless you have any better ideas.", Hulk answered as they continued walking.

"Sounds good to me. Despite him attacking you and dropping me off on that floating island of a home, Thor isn't such a bad guy. Don't get me wrong, it still ticks me off that he tryed to kill you.", Shego replied as an angry frown crossed her features.

"You're still angry about that?", Hulk questioned, an amused smile on his face as he glanced at Shego.

"Yeah, I'm still very angry... in fact I'm gonna stay angry about that for a long time! I mean he tried to kill you! I was so angry... I was so afraid that I would...", Shego responded before she became silent.

Hulk looked at her curiously, wondering why she stopped explaining her reason for remaining angry at Thor. He looked at her, marveling at her beauty, and her seductive curves, dark raven hair, and beautiful green eyes. Ever since meeting Shego, nearly three weeks ago, Hulk had grown to care for her more and more as each day passed.

There was just something about her personality, her unique attitude, and her individuality that made her so endearing to him. It was rare for the Hulk to care for anyone, but in Shego he found someone that he truelly cared for, and maybe even loved.

He knew that his feelings for her were growing stronger, but yet he was afraid... not for himself... but for Shego. It seemed that anyone he was foolish enough to love... would end up paying the ultimate price... and he was determined that Shego wouldn't suffer that fate!

"What's wrong, Shego?", Hulk asked gently, stopping in his tracks while placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's just that... I was afraid I would lose you... you're the only real friend I've ever had, Hulk. If I were to lose you... I wouldn't know what to do.", Shego responded sincerely, turning around to face Hulk, looking up at him with her green eyes.

Shego hated feeling weak, for she always thought that her emotions made her appear weak. But as she tryed to turn away, attempting to hide the tears that were brimming in her eyes, she felt a pair of large strong hands gently pull her into an embrace. She slowly tilted her head up in order to look at the being who would attempt to comfort her, revealing it to be Hulk, his green eyes staring back into her own green orbs.

She didn't know what to say to him, nor what to do, and she finally decided to do the only thing she could. Shego rested her head against Hulk's massive chest as her arms clutched at the back shirt he was wearing, returning the hug with an affectionate embrace of her own. It was then that she felt one of his hands gently stroke her long hair, soothing her almost instantly.

"Shego... you don't have to worry about losing me... because I'm never gonna leave you... I'm always... I'm always gonna be with you. I promise, Shego. I promise.", Hulk reassured Shego, gently lifting her gaze to meet his own.

When Shego looked into Hulk's green eyes, she knew that he wasn't lying to her, for she could see that he meant every single word. She couldn't believe the depth and the sincerity of his words, and yet she almost expected him to say it or hoped that he would... and he did.

Shego let a joyful smile cross her features, along with a light blush, causing her to look away temporary as she tried to get herself under control. It was at that moment, she knew that she truelly loved Hulk. It was an unique love... one that was rare... even for two beings who were both a hue of green.

"Then... in that case... I promise that... I'll never leave you... because whether you like it or not... I'm always gonna be with you.", Shego replied sincerely, unaware of the single tear of happiness that streamed down her right cheek.

"By the way... thanks, Hulk.", Shego added with a chuckle.

"Don't mention it, Shego.", Hulk replied as they released each other from their embrace and continued walking.

"Just don't get any crazy ideas that I've gone soft, because just to let you know... I'm still deadly!", Shego informed in a mock threatening tone.

"The thought never occured to me.", Hulk replied innocently.

As Hulk & Shego neared the small town, they were unaware of two individuals who have been waiting for them to arrive. It was only when did Shego & Hulk come close enough did they appear to announce their presence. Shego & Hulk stopped in their tracks, looking at the two individuals that blocked their way. While Hulk seemed to recognize them, Shego took it upon herself to look over the two unique individuals.

One was a female, waering a white & purple jumpsuit, while her legs were covered by a pair of blue jeans, as her feet were adorned with combat boots. Her skin was as green as the Hulk's, and as was her long hair, and her body, while muscular & lean, was fit for a woman of her seven foot tall stature.

She reminded Shego of a greener, less alien, and more attractive version of Warmonga. Little did she know that the jade giantess before her was none other than the sensational She-Hulk... also known as Jennifer Walters... the cousin of Bruce Banner/The Hulk!

Shego then looked towards the teenage boy, who was shorter, had dark short hair, and was wearing a green coat and a pair of blue jeans. He was Asian-American, that much she did know, but she probably would never have guessed that he was a genius, just some teenage punk kid. But he was not some ordinary teenager, for in fact he was the 7th smartest person on the planet and a supportive friend of the Hulk... he is Amadeus Cho!

To Shego however, they appeared to be some kind of heroes that were after her friend, and she would be damned before they would try to harm the only person she has ever loved! Shego did the only thing that came to mind... lash out and attack!

"Run, Hulk!", Shego shouted as she ignited her hands and leaped at She-Hulk, tackling the larger opponent to the ground.

Amadeus stepped aside as Shego & She-Hulk began their battle, while Hulk looked on in confusion. He looked at Amadeus, who ran to his side, clearly glad to be out of the two savage green womens' battle zone. Hulk looked on as Shego battled his cousin, both women wrestling with each other on the rough desert earth.

"Hey Hulk! What's up?", Amadeus asked in his usual laid back tone.

"Amadeus? What the hell are you doing here?", Hulk demanded, an angry frown appearing on his face.

"Me and your cousin Jen came to see you, dude. Why else would we be here?", Amadeus explained.

It was then that both Hulk & Amadeus turned their attention back to the brawl between Shego & She-Hulk. Shego was at the top of her game, proving to be a match for She-Hulk, even though the female cousin of Bruce Banner was the larger of the two.

While Shego was not as strong physically as She-Hulk, she more than made up for it by being more agile and almost as durable! Shego avoid a left cross, blocked a right, and delivered a strong kick to She-Hulk's midsection, knocking her back twenty feet.

"So... who's your girlfriend, Hulk?", Amadeus asked curiously.

"She's a friend. Her name is Shego.", Hulk answered.

"Oh... so that's who you've fell in love with?", Amadeus teased.

"None of your business, Amadeus. You're just a punk teenaged kid. So start minding your own personal affairs!", Hulk growled threateningly.

"Okay! I'm just sayin', dude. Why do you always got to be so defensive? I'm your friend, ya know.", Amadeus replied in his defense.

"So... are you going to stop this fight?", Amadeus questioned.

"Not just yet.", Hulk answered.

"Aren't you worried that your cousin Jen is gonna hurt Shego?", Amadeus questioned.

"Shego can handle herself. Trust me on this one, Amadeus.", Hulk answered.

"You really think that she's tough as your cousin?", Amadeus asked skeptically.

"Yes, I know she is.", Hulk answered truthfully.

"Whatever you say, Hulk. I kinda enjoy cat fights myself.", Amadeus remarked with a smirk.

Hulk and Amadeus turned their attention back to the fight between the two green superpowered women, watching them with great intrest. Shego and She-Hulk traded blows, countering and recountering as they went about their fight. These two superpowered women could go at it for hours, for they both had incredible stamina and endurance, but they both knew that only one was going to be victorious.

Using her strength to her advantage, She-Hulk catches Shego while she attempted a flying kick, throwing the villainess away. Shego soars several hundred meters before crashing against a massive boulder, shattering it upon impact! Sensing her advantage, She-Hulk charges at her opponent, intent on finishing it off by knocking her smaller opponent out cold!

This however was a grave error, as Shego charged up a fully powered blast of green plasma, the destructive energies consuming the form of She-Hulk as the concussive force sends her soaring through the air! She-Hulk crashes into the earth, creating a small crater in the process, as she slowly rises from to her feet. Before she can make a move, Shego is upon her, landing blows with her fists that draw green blood from She-Hulk.

While she hated to admit it, She-Hulk was impressed by how violently her opponent was fighting, for she was giving her a run for her money. She definitely could be one of the strongest women on the planet; not quite as strong as I am, but then again, who is? She-Hulk mused to herself as she got focused on blocking.

Suddenly, a powerful thunderclap, the powerful shockwaves sending both She-Hulk & Shego soaring through the air, landing just a few feet away from one another. They both looked up to see Hulk standing over them, a content smile on his face.

"Hulk! What are you doing?", Shego demanded, her concern warring with anger.

"Stopping this fight.", Hulk answered.

"Why?", Shego asked in confusion.

"Because they're friends. This is Amadeus Cho, and the woman you were fighting with is my cousin Jen.", Hulk informed.

"Wait! So they're not here to capture you?", Shego questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"No. They came to see me.", Hulk answered.

"Oh... my bad.", Shego said sheepishly.

Hulk offered Shego & She-Hulk his hands, which they both took without question as he lifted them to their feet. Shego looked from She-Hulk to Amadeus Cho, feeling a bit awkward for just attacking them without reason. True, she was just protecting Hulk, she should have waited to see if either of them were posing a threat to her and her beloved.

"So... how are you, Bruce?", She-Hulk asked, ignoring Shego for the moment.

"Don't call me that!", Hulk growled angerly.

"Fine... anyways... what are you doing out here in Broxton with a super villainess?", She-Hulk questioned.

"Hey! I'm not a villainess anymore, okay! Right now I'm going with the anti-hero approach, Miss Green! As for what he's doing here, Hulk is with me, and that's all you need to know!", Shego interjected hotly.

"I was asking him, not you!", She-Hulk snarled.

"What's your point?", Shego questioned with a smirk.

"My point it, that I want my cousin to answer, and not you! So stay out of this... unless you want me to make you!", She-Hulk warned.

"Pfft. Bring it on, Jen! I can kick your ass all day long!", Shego sneered as she ignited her hands with emerald plasma.

Shego & She-Hulk stared defiantly at one another, the distance between them only about a foot. Before either of them could tackle each other, a massive green right hand closed around She-Hulk's left arm just as a massive green left hand clasped around Shego's right arm. Before they knew what was going on, they were lifted off the ground. At the same time, both of their gazes turned towards their captor, revealing it to be Hulk.

"No more fighting.", Hulk stated.

"She started it!", Shego growled, glaring at She-Hulk.

"No, you did when you tackled me!", She-Hulk replied, as she exchanged glares with Shego.

"Jen! Knock it off!", Hulk ordered.

"I'm not getting involved. This is all yours, dude.", Amadeus remarked.

"Shego... Jen... will you two get along? For my sake?", Hulk asked gently, almost pleading with them.

"Grrr... okay. But only for you, Hulk.", Shego growled lowly.

"If she agrees, then I guess I can set it aside.", She-Hulk said with a heavy sigh.

It was at that moment that Hulk set both Shego & She-Hulk back down on the ground. There was some tension at first, but it seemed that both Shego & She-Hulk calmed themselves. The two green skinned super powered women looked at one another, as if studying one another. To all of their surprise, it was Shego who spoke first.

"Sorry... about... you know, attacking you and stuff.", Shego apologized, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry about it. I got to admit, you're one of the toughest females I've ever faced.", She-Hulk replied, a warm smile coming across her features.

"Thanks. Ya know, I think I'm gonna like you, Jen.", Shego remarked as an amused smile came across her features.

"Same here, Shego. Still... I want to hear the full story of how you met my cousin.", She-Hulk informed.

"Sure thing, Jen. But right now, I need some breakfast.", Shego replied as she walked up to Hulk, grabbing his right arm while wrapping her own arms around it.

"Ready to go, Hulk?", Shego asked coyly.

"Sounds good to me, Shego.", Hulk answered as they walked towards the town.

It was then that She-Hulk noticed the look in the both the eyes of Shego, as well as in the eyes of her cousin. It was at that moment that she knew that something was going on between the two. The only time she had seen that look in her cousin's eyes was when he looked at Betty, and she could see that Shego had the very same look in her eyes.

She knew that there was a bond between Hulk & Shego... a bond that was equal in friendship... a bond of love. This could get interesting. She-Hulk mused to herself as she walked alongside Amadeus Cho, who also seemed to notice the love radiating from Hulk & Shego. Yes, things were about to get very interesting indeed.

**Author's Notes**

I bet you're wondering... Is that it? Not by a long shot! Next chapter will have more interraction between Shego, She-Hulk, and Amadeus Cho. In fact, it's gonna take place just where we left off. Also in the next chapter, Kim & Ron are going to be seeing Norman Osborn & his Dark Avengers. So stay tuned!

By the way, just to put it out there, Shego is a lot tougher than people give her credit for. True, she's not match for She-Hulk in strength, then again no woman in the Marvel Universe that I can think of off-hand is. But, Shego is very strong for if you watch a few episodes, she did shatter steel and concrete with her bare hands! She's no pushover, that is for sure!

Anyways, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. More are on the way, and remember that the more reviews and favorites I get, the more I'll write. Until then, see all of you guys and gals later!


	6. Chapter 6: Conversations

**Team Green: Hulk & Shego**

**Chapter Six- Conversations**

**Broxton, Oklahoma**

**The Diner**

In the booth by the window, Hulk & Shego were seated on the one side, while She-Hulk & Amadeus Cho were seated in the opposite side of the booth. There was still some tension between Shego & She-Hulk, which anyone could understand after the recent fight that they had just finished half an hour ago. Amadeus & Hulk, on the other hand, were more concentrated on eating their breakfast.

While Amadeus could put away a good sized plate of pancakes in order to give him energy for his hypercomputer performing intelligence, it was nothing compared to how much the Hulk could devour in a short amount of time! Shego looked at Amadeus at the opposite side of the booth and then looked at Hulk on her side of the booth, watching them devour the food with a gluttonous glee.

Then Shego looked at She-Hulk, who seemed to be doing the same thing, and the look they gave each other assured them both that they were thinking the same thing. How on earth do these guys devour all of that food, and yet manage not to gain an ounce! Despite the silence between the four individuals, Amadeus & She-Hulk had a lot of questions for Shego, and they would be answered... as soon as they got her alone for a moment that is.

These questions regarded the Hulk & Shego... how they met... and to what extent was their relationship with one another. It would seem by the way Hulk & Shego looked at each other, that their relationship was on a much deeper level than just friends.

Being Bruce's/Hulk's cousin, She-Hulk/Jennifer Walters was intrigued by her cousin's behavior towards the pale green skinned female with raven hair. It had been a long time since she had seen her cousin this happy... especially after the tragic events that befell him during his banishment from Earth and his return to exact revenge for the death of his wife Caiera and their unborn child.

She wanted the best for her cousin, and if this Shego woman made him happy... that was good enough for her. She always put her cousin's safety and happiness first, and she would do anything in her power to make sure that Hulk & Shego could live in peace.

Amadeus was just as equally concered for his friend, for he was one of the Hulk's few true friends. His family was murdered, and while S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to take him in, it was the Hulk who rescued him. Once Amadeus heard of Hulk's banishment from Earth to Sakaar by the Illuminati, which was composed of Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic, Dr. Stephen Strange, Black Bolt, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Professor Charles Xavier, and Namor the Sub Mariner (though only Namor & Xavier were spared of the Hulk's wrath during World War Hulk, due to neither having anything to do with Hulk's banishment from Earth), he took it upon himself to expose these so-called heroes and show them for what they truelly are.

It was in the events of World War Hulk, that Amadeus Cho along with Hercules and several others followed the Hulk in his conquest for revenge. He stood by the Hulk's side the entire time, and in this case he would do the same. One thing he knew for sure, and if Shego made his best friend happy, he was willing to look the other way concerning her past history as a villainess.

"So... Bruce...", She-Hulk said only for her to be instantly interrupted by her cousin.

"Don't call me that, Jen!", Hulk growled as he devoured his last pancake in out bite.

"Okay... Hulk, how have you been?", She-Hulk asked gently.

"What's it matter to you?", Hulk retorted in an emotionless tone.

"It matters because I care about you. You're the only family I have, and naturally I worry if something might have happened to you.", She-Hulk replied sincerely.

"I don't need you to worry about me! I can take care of myself!", Hulk snarled in response.

"Dude, chill! We're your friends!", Amadeus interjected.

"The only person I trust is sitting beside me. Other than Shego, I don't trust anyone.", Hulk stated as he glanced at the pale green skinned beauty beside him.

"Which brings up another interesting topic. You do know that she used to be a villainess, right?", Amadeus asked.

"Yes, I know! She told me all about herself, as I have told her of my life. Shego and I... we've got a lot more in common than you can imagine!", Hulk answered, irritation evident in his voice.

"Okay. I just making sure, dude.", Amadeus replied, holding up his hands in his defense.

"Look... let's stop fooling around here and get this over with. We've got some questions and some things to talk about with Shego here... so if you don't mind... could you give me and Amadeus some privacy with her, Hulk?", She-Hulk informs her cousin.

Hulk looked at his cousin Jen and friend Amadeus, examining them for any lies or deceit. He was all too familiar with being betrayed and it always resulted in massive destruction or misery for himself. He had learned long ago not to trust those who have abused his trust, and it was for that reason that he would only aid the heroes if the world itself was put at risk. There was few beings that the Hulk actually trusted, and surprising enough, Shego was one of those few individuals.

Normally, he would trust his cousin Jen & his friend Amadeus, but in this case he felt the strong urge to stay and protect Shego. Whether it was because he shared strong emotional feelings for her or that he just wanted to make sure she was safe, he did not know, but one this was for certain. Hulk wasn't going to let anything happen to his beloved Shego. He made a promise to her, and he was fully intent on keeping it.

"No... whatever you have to say to Shego... you can say it to me!", Hulk said in a low commanding tone.

Shego looked at her friend, sensing his fierce determination and primal rage that coursed through his body. She knew that he was protecting her, and she oddly touched by the extreme act of loyalty. Still, she was a strong and independent woman, and if that Amadeus kid & Jen Walters/She-Hulk wanted to ask her some questions, then so be it. She wasn't going to be intimidated by anyone, whether they were human or superhuman! Shego reached up with her right hand and gently caressed Hulk's cheek before turning his gaze to meet her own.

"Hulk, it's okay. If I need you, I'll call, or shout or whatever.", Shego reassured Hulk gently.

Hulk nodded in agreement, letting out a light sigh. Shego smiled and dropped a kiss on his cheek, causing him to smile briefly. Hulk continued to look into Shego's emerald eyes for several minutes, unaware that Jen & Amadeus were watching them both with intrigued intrest. Hulk got up from his seat, but before he walked away, he gave Amadeus & Jen a savage glare.

"Harm her... and I'll crush you!", Hulk warned Jen & Amadeus.

Even though they did not show fear at Hulk's threat, Amadeus & Jen couldn't help but feel a large measure of fear, for they knew that if Hulk wanted to kill them... he could do so without difficulty. As soon as they were sure that Hulk had left the diner, Amadeus & Jen turned their attention towards Shego.

The pale green skinned woman just stared at Amadeus & She-Hulk, not really caring if they talked to her or not. All in all, Shego was not interested in talking with either of them, but she figures that the sooner they get done with their questioning, the sooner she can spend some time with Hulk. Shego smiled inwardly at the thought of spending more time with her beloved friend.

"So, what do you want?", Shego asked nonchalantly.

"We're just looking out for our friend. He's went through a lot these last couple of years. More heartbreak and suffering than you could probably imagine.", Amadeus answered.

"Really? He seems fine to me.", Shego remarked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Trust me, Hulk's far from fine. I know my cousin, and I can see that he's troubled. We grew up together, and if anyone knows if something is bothering him, it's me.", She-Hulk said with concern.

"Shego, we want to know, do you care for Hulk?", Amadeus asked in a deadly serious tone.

"What are you getting at? Do you mean as a friend... or something more?", Shego questioned.

"Don't play with us, Shego. We know you see Hulk as something more than just a friend. I've seen the way he looks at you, and I've seen the way you look at him.", She-Hulk responded.

"What makes you say that?", Shego retorted, turning away to hide a faint blush that colored her pale cheeks.

"Who gave you that amulet necklace, Shego?", She-Hulk asked with a knowing smirk.

Shego turned her attention to the amulet necklace that was draped around her neck. She lightly touched the emerald amulet, smiling at remembering the very night that Hulk gave it to her. The smile and the dreamy look on her face didn't go unnoticed by Amadeus & She-Hulk, which was all the confirmation that they needed to know that Shego cared for Hulk on a much deeper level than just friends. Shego seemed to notice this as well, letting out a heavy sigh, for she knew that she was caught.

"Okay, you want the truth? Yes, I love Hulk, okay! He's the only person who actually treated me with respect and affection in my entire life! Hell, he even risked his life for me... more than once! So, yeah I really care for him. You happy now?", Shego exclaimed, slapping her hands on the table.

"That's good to hear, Shego. Because we believe that Hulk's gonna need someone like you in the near future.", She-Hulk replied in a serious tone.

"Since we're talking about Hulk, I have to ask you this. What do you know about the World War Hulk incident?", Amadeus asked, looking directly at the former villainess.

"Not much really. Only that Hulk was banished from Earth and landed on an alien planet. Then he came back and kicked their asses and nearly ripped the planet in two. Other than that... I don't know anything else.", Shego answered.

"Do you know why Hulk went to war with the planet?", Amadeus questioned.

"As I said, kid, I don't know. He really didn't tell me anything regarding that, and I figured that it was personal, so I left that topic alone.", Shego answered sincerely.

"Well, when Hulk was banished from Earth, he landed on the planet Sakaar. He was weakened from entering the portal to the planet. He was enslaved and made to fight as a gladiator under the rule of the Red King. Hulk and some other gladiators escaped their imprisonment, and they began to wagged a war with the Red King. Eventually, Hulk defeated and killed the Red King, and he became the new king of Sakaar. He also took a wife... Caiera The Oldstrong... she was pregnant with Hulk's child. Hulk was the King and Caiera was his Queen.", Amadeus said, stopping a a frown crossed his features.

"So? Sounds like a happy ending to me. What happened?", Shego asked, her intrest intrigued.

"The very spacecraft that banished Hulk from Earth erupted in a massive nuclear explosion... killed his wife Caiera and their unborn child... and nearly destroyed Sakaar... leaving the planet as nothing more than a fiery hell of a wasteland.", Amadeus answered, his tone displaying a deep sadness.

Shego let out a gasp before her hands covered her mouth, unaware of the tears brimming in her emerald eyes. She never expected to hear something so... painful and sorrowful. She couldn't imagine the pain Hulk endured on Planet Sakaar, but all of that paled in comparrison to losing his beloved wife & unborn child.

It became very clear to her as to why Hulk returned to Earth and declared war with the entire planet. Shego let several tears escape her eyes, which allowed them to stream slowly down her pale cheeks. All she wanted to do now was go to Hulk and comfort him... to show him that she loved him... to let him know that she was sorry for what he had to endure.

"Hulk was never the same since then. When he returned, he was so angry... he defeated Black Bolt, The Avengers, The Fantastic Four, Doctor Strange, and The Sentry himself. We've never seen him so angry or powerful... nothing could stop him... except himself. In the end... he nearly destroyed the Earth!", Amadeus finished, looking across the table at Shego before turning to look briefly at She-Hulk.

"There is something else you must know, Shego. Hulk's surpressing the World Breaker persona... so it's best that you don't mention anything about Caiera or Sakaar to him. If you do, it might accidently trigger the awakening of the World Breaker.", She-Hulk added, looking directly into Shego's emerald eyes.

"But what does this have to do with me?", Shego asked in a low voice.

"Like Jen said. Hulk's gonna need someone who loves him and cares for him. That person is you, Shego. It is for that reason that we're telling you this.", Amadeus answered in a serious tone.

"Just as a warning though. If you hurt my cousin, in any way or plan to use him for conquering the Earth, you'll have to deal with me. Got it?", She-Hulk informed in a deadly serious tone.

"Don't worry, Jen. I'm not going to hurt Hulk in any way. He's been through enough pain and suffering, and I promise you this, I will never let anyone hurt him again. I'm done with the whole hero & villain thing, for all I want is to be with your cousin... and make sure he's happy. Whether you believe me or not, that's the truth.", Shego replied in an equally serious tone.

Shego and She-Hulk stared at each other, the silence in the diner adding to the vast tension that seemed to be growing as the two super powered women stared each other down. Amadeus shifted uneasily in his seat, for the last thing he wanted was to be in the middle of a fight between two powerful women! Then it seemed that She-Hulk relaxed back in her seat, a smile gracing her features.

"You're telling the truth. I'm glad we understand each other.", She-Hulk remarked.

"How do you know that?", Amadeus asked her.

"Trust me, Amadeus. I would know if she was lying, and what she just said was the truth.", She-Hulk answered him.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, I've got some question myself. First one; who the hell are you, kid?", Shego interjected with a question directed at the young Asian-American teen.

"Babe, I'm Amadeus Cho. I'm the 7th smartest person on the entire planet.", Amadeus answered, a smirk crossing his features.

"Riiight... how old are you again?", Shego asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm seventeen, Shego-babe.", Amadeus answered.

"Okay, call me babe one more time and I'll gurantee that you won't make it to eightteen!", Shego threatened, igniting her right hand in green plasma.

"Okay! I'm sorry! Shego it is then! Take a chill pill!", Amadeus apologized, raising his hands up to shield his face.

"Good. That'll teach you some respect.", Shego remarked with a smirk as she extinguished her hands.

"So, Amadeus... how do you know Hulk?", Shego asked the teen.

"That's an interesting story. You see, it started when my parents were killed... someone blew up their house. Don't ask, but it's a longer story yet. Anyways, Hulk saved me from a bunch of jerks who wanted to take me in. After that, I joined the Hulk during the World War Hulk event with some help from Hercules, Angel, and Namora. After that, I've mostly been with Herc on one crazy adventure after another. And now, I'm here talking to you, with Hulk's cousin sitting beside me.", Amadeus explained.

"Well, that explains a lot. Especially hanging around a man-whore like Hercules. God knows, he would sleep with anyone.", Shego remarked.

"Nobody is perfect, Shego. I'm the 7th smartest person on the planet, but even I have some flaws.", Amadeus retorted.

"Kid, don't lecture me about being perfect. All my life, from my parents to my siblings, no matter what I did, it wasn't good enough. If anyone should be lecturing anyone about being perfect, it should be me. Hell, I haven't even been in a relationship since I got my powers at the age of seventeen. Even then, I've never slept with any guy who just wanted me for sex. I want more out of a relationship than just sex. So far, I've known of only one person whom I would actually give myself to, and it is only because he hasn't treated me like a piece of meat or made a move on me just yet.", Shego replied.

"You're talking about my cousin, aren't you?", She-Hulk asked with a knowing smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Jen?", Shego teased with a smirk of her own.

"Ohh, Shego you got the hots for Hulk, don't you?", She-Hulk retorted.

"Hey, what can I say? He's very attractive... in more ways than one... if you know what I mean.", Shego replied with a conspiratorial wink.

She-Hulk had managed to keep from laughing until that remark. She was really getting along with Shego, and she was really starting to see what her cousin truelly liked about her. It made sense to Jen that her cousin would fall for someone who was strong, independent, funny, and beautiful. It was also very nice to have a good laugh with another female companion, and it would appear that Shego & She-Hulk/Jennifer Walters will become fast friends.

"Alright, let's get a little more serious here. So, what was your life like with your cousin?", Shego asked.

"Well, me and Bruce... err... I mean Hulk... we go back a long ways. We're more like brother & sister than cousin or to be more precise big brother & little sister, since he's five years older than me. Anyways, we grew up together and I guess you can say that Hulk is the reason I'm still alive. You see, I'm a lawyer, and my father was the Sheriff, which meant that we both had a lot of enemies. One of them was a crime boss... Nicholas Trask. He was the one who shot me, and if it wasn't for my cousin... I wouldn't be alive today. I guess you can say that I owe Hulk my life... after all he was the one who made me what I am.", She-Hulk answered.

"What do you mean by that?", Shego asked in a curious tone.

"Why tell you, when I can show you.", She-Hulk replied.

It was then, right there before Shego's very eyes that She-Hulk began to transform. She began shrinking in size, her body shrinking from seven feet to about five foot ten. Her jungle green skin and hair was soon replaced by a regular pale white skin tone while her hair became a chestnut brown in color.

The only thing that hadn't changed was the color of her eyes, which remained green as her alter ego. She-Hulk had reverted back to her human form... Jennifer Walters. Jen had to smile as she looked upon the shocked expression on Shego's face.

"Hey Shego! Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost.", Jen chuckled in amusement.

"Okay... wow... just... wow.", Shego said in utter disbelief.

"Yeah, I know. It's a lot to absorb at once, but this is the real me. Jennifer Walters, authorized lawyer and super heroine, at your service.", Jen said as Shego continued to look at her in disbelief.

"I'll admit this, Camille Léon's shape shifting has nothing on you.", Shego remarked with a smirk.

"Thanks... I think.", Jen replied.

"Not to interrupt or anything, but shouldn't we catch up with our big green friend? He's probably wondering what's taking so long, and if you know Hulk, which we all do, he hates waiting.", Amadeus interjected.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Don't want to keep Bruce waiting.", Jen replied as she slid out of her seat in the booth.

"He really hates it when you call him that, doesn't he?", Shego asked as she slid out of the booth and proceeded to walk out of the diner with Jen & Amadeus.

"Yeah, Hulk hates it when I call him by his other name. But what do you expect? I mean your name really isn't Shego, is it?", Jen retorted.

"No. But if you must know, I've only told Hulk my real name.", Shego replied.

"Really? So... what's your real name?", Amadeus asked, curious as to what the pale woman's real identity truelly is.

"My real name is Sheena Elizabeth Go. But I prefer being called Shego, because it sounds a lot cooler, and it's not as long.", Shego answered, letting out a light sigh.

"I can respect that. I mean, it's easier for the villains to shout "Damn it! It's She-Hulk!", than saying "Oh hell! It's Jennifer Walters, the lawyer who can turn into She-Hulk". Anyways, not that it's any of my business, but how're you going to contact my big cousin?", Jen replied as the three of them came to a stop.

"Simple. I'll just give him a sign.", Shego answered as she shot several blasts of her emerald plasma high in the air.

Shego's signal had it's desired effect, for as soon as Hulk seen the green explosions of plasma energy, he leaped in that direction. Hulk smashed feet first into the earth, creating a crater that was at least twenty-five feet in diameter. Hulk then looked at Shego, Jen, and Amadeus, his look deadly serious. He wasn't going to allow anyone, human or superhuman, friend or enemy, to take away his beloved Shego!

"Hulk Smash?", Hulk questioned as he looked at Shego before glaring at Jen & Amadeus.

"No, that won't be necessary, Hulk.", Shego answered, walking up to him and gently grabbing his right hand with her hands.

"Everything is okay.", Shego assured him with a loving smile.

"So what do we do now?", Hulk asked, returning Shego's smile with one of his own as he stared into her emerald hued eyes.

"Well... you could leap us to somewhere else. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of staying at Asgard. Don't get me wrong, it's a great place, but a girl needs a change of scenery once in a while. So... carry me?", Shego replied as did a light jump in order to wrap her arms around Hulk's neck.

"Fine with me. I'll go where you go, Shego.", Hulk said in a sincere tone, gently lifting Shego in his massive arms.

"Take care you two.", Jen said, giving them a supportive smile.

"Yeah, see ya later, Hulk. Take care, Shego.", Amadeus said, smiling at his two green skinned friends.

"Don't worry. We'll see you soon enough. I can assure of that. Until then... bye bye Jen... and see ya later kid.", Shego replied.

"Ready?", Hulk asked.

"Ready.", Shego confirmed with a smile.

With one strong leap, Hulk soared off into the distance as he held Shego protectively in his arms. Jen & Amadeus could only watch as they disappeared from sight. Both Jen & Amadeus knew that as long as Hulk & Shego were together, everything would be fine. They could only hope that they would have a safe journey, where ever they may be going.

**Avengers Tower**

**New York City**

**3 Days Later**

Kim & Ron stepped out of the elevator, walking slowly in to the meeting room of The Avengers. Even with all the places they have been, and the things they have seen, this was their first time at the official headquarters of The Avengers. They couldn't help but feel in awe of the surroundings, for how could anyone not be? This was the place where the greatest heroes on the Earth stayed and meeted with one another.

True, it wasn't the original Avengers' Mansion, but it was easily the next best thing. Ron himself seemed to be really geeking out over the experience, which brought an amused smile to Kim's face. Only her Ron could take a serious situation and make it so relaxed & comfortable.

"Hey KP! Look! It's the original Avengers team!", Ron shouted as he pointed at the picture.

The massive picture displayed the founding member of The Avengers: Captain America/Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson, Iron Man/Tony Stark, Hank Pym/Giant-Man/Ant-Man, Janet Van Dyne/Wasp, and... The Incredible Hulk/Bruce Banner! The Hulk's appearence in the image did not go unnoticed by either Kim or Ron, who still looked at it with some confusion.

Hulk was one of the founding members of The Avengers? How is that even possible! Ron's mind screamed, not knowing how it could be possible for someone as dangerous & powerful as the Hulk could possibly be a founding member of The Avengers.

"Hulk was a founding member? Is that even possible? It can't be true!", Ron shouted, waving his hands in the air in a mixture of outrage & disbelief.

"Calm down, Ron! I thought you knew everything about The Avengers?", Kim questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well... not everything. But... the Hulk was a founding member? That's so wrong... I mean he's uncontrolable... he's violent and aggressive... he smashes cities & armies as easy as he smashes heroes! It's just sick and wrong, KP! It doesn't make sense!", Ron shouted in reply.

Ron was interrupted from his rant by the sound of approaching footsteps. Sure enough, four members of Osborn's Avengers came into the room. The four Avengers stopped twenty-five feet away from Kim & Ron, allowing the two young adults to look over the heroes.

One was Bullseye, who had taken the identity of Hawkeye, wearing the traditional purple Hawkeye clothing complete with bow & arrows. The other person on his right, wearing gold & brown clothing, was the psychotic son of Wolverine... Daken. Beside the mohawk haired son of Wolverine, stood Mac Gargan/Venom, whom was taking the indentity of a black suited Spider-Man.

The last of the four individuals was the only female member on Osborn's team. She was wearing a red & blue outfit with a large star etched across her ample chest, and it was no secret that her legs and firm toned rear. Her outfit was like a second skin, and it left little to the imagination. She was a Psychologist, Dr. Karla Sofen, also known as Moonstone and currently taking the identity of Ms. Marvel.

"Looks like we have company.", Bullseye/Hawkeye announced, a dangerous smirk crossing his features.

"Hmm... fresh meat.", Daken remarked.

"So, who wants who? I don't know about you, but I want the blond all to myself.", Moonstone/Ms. Marvel remarked, eyeing up Ron Stoppable.

"Guess that leaves the redhead to us three.", Bullseye/Hawkeye remarked with a sinister grin.

"No thanks. I just want to sit in my chair and relax.", Venom/Gargan said in a depressed tone.

"Your meds are really screwed up.", Daken replied with a growl.

"Told you. It's turning him into a girly man.", Bullseye mocked.

"Shut up, Lester. I just don't feel like womanizing, okay!", Venom said in a defensive tone, walking to the table and taking a seat.

"Oh well. More for us then.", Bullseye remarked as he looked at Kim Possible with groping eyes.

Daken and Bullseye approached Kim, while Moonstone sauntered over to Ron, who's eyes were glued on to the Ms. Marvel imposter. Moonstone grabbed Ron by his shirt and almost litterally dragged the dazed Ron Stoppable to one of the chairs, throwing him in the seat before proceeding to slowly straddle the boy's lap. Kim was too concerned with her own situation with Daken & Bullseye to have notice Moonstone seducing Ron in one of the chairs. She didn't like the way Daken & Bullseye were looking at her, for some reason it made her skin crawl.

"Hmm... I like redheads. Lookin' for a good time, sweetheart?", Bullseye asked suggestively.

"No thanks. I've got a boyfriend, and even if I didn't, I could certainly do better than you.", Kim answered in a defensive tone.

"Well, she has some fight in her, after all. I like a girl with attitude. Wanna see a trick, red?", Daken remarked.

In that instant, Daken clenched his right hand into a fist, and with a disturbing "SKNIT", two long black bone claws extend from his knuckles. Then, slowly, the third bone claw extends from the underside of his wrist. Kim's eyes widen briefly as she examines Daken's bone claws thoroughly with her eyes. In all honesty, she really starting to feel intimidated by Daken, even moreso than any villain that she has ever faced in her career as a crime fighter heroine. These people weren't heroes... they're monsters!

"Impressive, aren't they? But just to let you know, my claws aren't the only thing that is long.", Daken remarked, smirking at Kim.

While Kim was being harassed by Daken & Bullseye, Ron was being seduced by the beautiful Moonstone. Moonstone gently took her hands and rubbed Ron's blond hair, which was as golden as her own. She shifted ever so slightly, grinding herself on Ron's lap, intent on arousing the young male. Ron didn't know what he was experiencing, for it was like he was in a trance.

He seemed hypnotized by the beauty of Moonstone, and was blushing furiously, for other than Kim, he had very little experience with beautiful women. Ron came out of his daze when Moonstone locked eyes with him, rubbing her nose against his, letting out a chuckle at Ron's blushing. Moonstone seduction was working on the young blond male, and she knew it.

"What's the matter, cutie? I thought blond's liked attention?", Moonstone teased seductively.

"It's... not that... it's just that you're really close... Ms. Marvel and I don't want to upset you. By the way, my name is... umm... err... Ron Stoppable! Yeah, that's it. Ron Stoppable. My name is Ron Stoppable.", Ron rambled nervously, finding himself blushing and attempting to look away from Moonstone, but failing miserably.

"Well then, Ronnie, what do you mean by upsetting me?", Moonstone asked, taking her finger tips and caressing his cheeks.

"I... it's just that I...", Ron said in a nervous tone.

"Yes, Ronnie?", Moonstone asked with a seductive pout.

"It's just that you're a beautiful woman... a really REALLY beautiful woman and a superhero... which means if I upset you... you could beat me to a bloody pulp.", Ron admitted with an audible gulp.

"Ronnie, that hurts. Why would I hurt such a cute thing such as you? I don't want to hurt you. I would never dream of hurting such a cutie such as yourself.", Moonstone replied with a sexy pout.

"Well... wow... thanks. I never thought a woman as pretty as you would give me such a compliment.", Ron said, his face becoming a deep red with a blush.

"You're welcome, Ronnie. But there is something I would like to give you.", Moonstone replied, a smirk gracing her features.

"Really? What would that be?", Ron asked uneasily.

"Just this.", Moonstone informed, grabbing face within her hands and delivering a deep passionate kiss.

Ron's eyes widened, partly out of shock, but mostly out of fear if Kim caught him kissing another heroine other than herself. Despite his valient, but brief struggle to disengage from kissing Moonstone, Ron soon found himself just taking it. Ron's eyes glazed over as Moonstone continued to kiss him, enjoying every second of it, and hoping that Kim would forgive him.

After all, he was not the kisser, he was just a victim of the charms of a beautiful blond superhero. While Ron was busy being kissed again and again by Moonstone, it was safe to say that Kim was not enjoying the attention she was recieving from Bullseye & Daken. She just wanted to speak with Norman Osborn, get the hell away from these monsters, and return to the safety of her home in Middleton with Ron.

Still, no matter who they were, Kim wasn't about to be intimidated by or groped by anyone! If worse comes to worse, she could always kick either Daken or Bullseye where it hurts, and she would definitely make sure that it would be painful! It was then that Bullseye made a move on her, a devilish smirk written across his features.

"What do ya say, red? You lookin' for a good time? I can help you with that, and I can assure you that we'll both enjoy it.", Bullseye said in a suggestive tone, running his right hand from Kim's long red hair to her shoulder.

Then, while Kim was watching Bullseye's right hand, she was unaware of his left hand until she felt it grab her rear ass cheek. Kim's eyes shot open wide, her anger rising to dangerous levels, while Bullseye kept smirking at her with his sickening grin.

It was at that moment that Kim decided that she had had enough of being grabbed at by the perverted Bullseye. Before anyone could react, Kim delivered a powerful kick to Bullseye private area with all of her strength, causing the assassin to let out a painful growl before falling down to his knees in utter pain.

"Don't you ever touch me again!", Kim growled, her hands clenching into fists.

"You little bitch!", Bullseye snarled, rising to his feet slowly and raising a fist to strike the red haired heroine.

"Leave the lady alone, unless you want me to kill you where you stand!", Came the deadly voiced threat from behind Kim, causing her to turn to see her savior to be none other than Ares, the God of War.

Daken & Bullseye slowly backed away from Kim as the huge burly, towering form as Ares walked up to Kim, stopping right beside her. Ares was a huge Olympian God, towering at least six foot six in height, with a weight range around five or six hundred pounds of solid muscle and bone. His hair was short, with a chestnut brown color to it, while his armor was a dark black with a white skull & swords insignia over the chest plate.

Overall, Kim was very impressed by his appearence and physique, for there was just something about Ares that demanded & deserved the utmost respect. Well, at least he got those two freaks to back off, Kim mused as she glanced from Ares to Bullseye & Daken.

"What's the matter? The God of War want her all to himself?", Daken remarked.

"No, you little bastard. I just want to make sure that she isn't touched by filthy mortal hands.", Ares responded.

"And what if we refuse to leave her alone? What are you gonna do about it?", Bullseye demanded in a cocky tone.

Ares reached between his shoulder with his right hand and pulled out a massive battle ax. It was then that Kim noticed the smirk that came across Ares' face, which scared her a little bit. Ares then glared at Bullseye & Daken, who stepped back a few more feet upon seeing Ares' massive battle ax.

"Then I'll cut your heads off... right in front of her!", Ares roared in rage.

"Woah! Ares! Chill out! We were only having some fun!", Bullseye shouted, his eyes wide with fear as his put up his hands in the air.

"Get out! Return to your rooms... the both of you!", Ares ordered, his voice so deadly serious that it brooked no arguement.

"Whatever you say, bub. We'll be back once Osborn calls us.", Daken informed turning and leaving the room.

"Pfft. Spoil sports. Hell with it! I got better things to do than screw around with her anyways.", Bullseye remarked, taking his leave from the room.

"You don't have to tell me twice, God of War. I'm leaving, and if Osborn wants to see us, come and get us.", Venom said as he caught Ares glaring at him.

Several moments went by after Venom left the room, allowing Kim to comprehend what had just happened. She turned and looked at Ares, who in turn looked at her, his face and body language utterly serious. Ares placed his battle ax back into its holder, turning to look at Moonstone, who was still making out with a dazed Ron Stoppable.

"Thank you.", Kim said, causing Ares to aknowledge her.

"You're welcome, mortal.", Ares replied in a emotionless tone, walking over to the table and stopping several feet away from the chair occupied by Moonstone & Ron Stoppable.

"Moonstone, get off the boy.", Ares ordered.

"Who made you the leader of the team, Ares?", Moonstone demanded, breaking off her deep kiss with Ron.

"I said get off the boy! He already has a mate, and it isn't you. Hell, he doesn't even know how to fight back the wiles of a woman!", Ares growled.

"Oh, I don't know. He seems to be enjoying himself.", Moonstone smirked, kissing Ron lightly on the lips.

"Get off the boy, Moonstone... now!", Ares ordered with a savage shout.

Moonstone glared at Ares, for she was just starting to enjoy herself with the young blond male in the chair. Moonstone however smirked when she seen Kim's angry glare in her direction, for she knew that she could have some fun. She would get her chance with Ron Stoppable sooner or later, and she knew it. But right now, she was willing to be patient, for it would be very unwise to disobey the God of War.

"Very well, Ares. I'll be seeing you soon, Ronnie.", Moonstone said before giving Ron one last passionate kiss.

Moonstone walked out of the room, smirking at Kim, who was on the verge of tackling the blond female superhero and beating her face in. She didn't blame Ron, for she knew that he couldn't fight her off even if he wanted to. As if reading her mind, Ares turned and looked at Kim, cracking his neck as he looked at the young heroine.

"It's not the boy's fault. Most men, mortal & immortal alike, have trouble resisting Moonstone's womanly... charms.", Ares said before turning his attention back to the still dazed Ron Stoppable.

Ares grabbed Ron by his shirt, easily lifting him out of the chair and out of his stupor. Ron glanced around, remembering that he was kissing Moonstone, and now he was being lifted out of the chair by a huge hand belonging to the God of War. He instantly recognized Ares, and Ron immediately knew that he'd better straighten up, for Ares was a savage warrior god who could make even the mightiest of men tremble in their boots with fear. Ron was placed on his feet, staring directly up at Ares, who glanced from him to Kim.

"Are you okay, boy?", Ares asked in a bored tone.

"Yes... yes, sir. I'm good.", Ron replied uneasily.

"Who are you two? Why are you here?", Ares demanded in a stern voice.

"I'm Kim Possible, and we're here to meet with Mr. Norman Osborn.", Kim informed.

"Yeah, and I'm Ron Stoppable. Sorry if we're intruding... Mr. Ares, sir.", Ron added nervously.

"Figures. I should have known you came here to speak with Osborn. Not that I care, just as long as I get to go into battle. So, what are you here to talk to Osborn about exactly?", Ares questioned.

"Well... Ares, God of War... it's something really important and we're not sure we can tell you.", Kim answered.

"Is that so, girl? If I lead the team into battle, I got to know whom I'm up against.", Ares remarked, crossing his arms over his vast chest.

"Come on, KP. We can tell him. He's one of the Avengers, and if you can't trust an Avenger, than who can you trust?", Ron reasoned.

"The truth is that... it involves... the Hulk.", Kim informed.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Notes**

Well, that chapter took longer than I expected. The following chapter will concentrate on the remaining conversation that Kim & Ron are having with Ares, and continuing on with Kim & Ron's conversation with Norman Osborn, Victoria Hand, Ares, and The Sentry. We will also see just where Shego & Hulk have traveled to and they will meet a certain special guest... he's small, he's violent, and he has adamantine claws! Yes, Wolverine will be guest starring in the next chapter!

So stay tuned, and remember that the more reviews and favorites I get, the more I'll write. Until then, enjoy this chapter, and look out for my second Hulk & Shego story based on the awesome animated series... The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes! It will be called Shades of Green, and it will feature the other Avengers of the show: Thor, Janet Van Dyne/Wasp, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man, Black Panther/T'Challa, and Clint Barton/Hawkeye.

Anyways, look out for my next Hulk & Shego story, Shades of Green, and be sure to watch The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, on DisneyXD. Just as a reminder, new episodes preimere every Wednesday! See ya later all you guys and gals!


End file.
